Poudlard
by Friday Queen
Summary: Quand Helena Wells, la cousine de Regina Mills arrive à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année les choses vont changer pour quelques élèves, en particulier Myka Bering mais aussi Emma Swan...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Un cross-over entre Once Upon A Time et Warehouse 13 dans l'univers d'Harry Potter qui m'est venu en tête il y a un petit moment ! Il y aura donc des personnes des deux séries qui seront à Poudlard. Si vous n'avez pas vu l'une ou l'autre des séries ce n'est pas très dérangeant en soit car c'est totalement dans un univers alternatif.

Enjoy mes amis !

Disclaimer : Once Upon A Time, Warehouse 13 et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages...

**Poudlard**

**Chapitre 1**

Myka lisait tranquillement son livre à bord du Poudlard Express dans sa robe à effigie de Serdaigle. Cette année marquait sa dernière année dans le célèbre collège de sorciers, elle ne savait pas si elle était impatiente d'en finir ou triste de quitter cet endroit exceptionnel. C'était surement un peu des deux. A ces côtés se tenait Steve, son camarade et ami de Serdaigle lui aussi. Il regardait le paysage défiler en silence. Myka aimait beaucoup Steve, c'était un garçon peu bavard mais il d'une gentillesse sans égal.

" Salut ! " S'exclama un Gryffondor en rentrant dans leur wagon.

C'était Pete, c'était la première personne que Myka avait rencontré le premier jour dans le Poudlard Express. Etant issue d'une famille moldue elle avait été impressionnée par tout le système du monde magique mais dans le wagon qu'elle avait choisit ce jour là Pete était venu. Il avait une mère sorcière et un père moldu. Connaissant les deux mondes, il l'avait beaucoup rassuré et aidé durant le trajet. Elle avait été déçue lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et elle à Serdaigle cependant ils étaient quand même devenu amis.

Juste après Pete entra Emma dans le wagon à son tour. C'était elle aussi une septième année de Gryffondor. Elle et Pete faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des lions. Il n'était donc pas rare de trouver ces quatre élèves ensembles dans la cour ou les couloirs de Poudlard puisqu'ils étaient amis depuis la première année.

" Vous savez pas quoi ? " Demanda Pete, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Myka posa son livre sur ses genoux, sachant que son ami avait déjà un potin à raconter.

" Il parait qu'on a une nouvelle élève qui entre directement en septième année... "

" Génial une nouvelle tête. " Répondit Emma.

" Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, il parait que c'est la cousine à Regina Mills. "

" Quoi ? Maintenant que Zelena n'est plus à Poudlard il faut qu'on se tape à nouveau une Mills ? " Grogna Emma.

Myka cacha un sourire. La rivalité entre les familles Swan et Mills était légendaire. La blonde était d'ailleurs en constante confrontation avec Regina Mills depuis leur première année. C'était le plus souvent verbal mais il arrivait que se soit des confrontations physiques. La sœur la plus âgée, Zelena, prenait parfois aussi part au conflit ce qui rendait bien souvent Emma en infériorité. Cependant étant la fille de deux célèbres Aurors elle ne laissait pas faire et avait du répondant. Les professeurs étaient exaspérés par leurs comportements, mais malheureusement ils ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Emma avait enfin cru pouvoir prendre un franc avantage cette année maintenant que Zelena avait finit ces études, apparemment c'était raté.

" C'est pas vraiment une Mills. J'ai pas bien compris leur affiliation. Mais en tout cas elle s'appelle Helena Wells. "

" Super... " Grommela Emma.

" S'il faut elle ne sera pas comme sa cousine. " Dit Steve essayant de consoler la blonde.

" Ouais, on verra... "

Voyant que le moral de son amie baissait, Pete décida d'enchaîner sur une conversation plus légère à savoir ce que chacun avait fait de son été.

Helena sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle montait dans la calèche qui allait la mener à Poudlard, à ses côtés s'assit sa cousine Regina. Helena était partagée entre l'excitation de revenir à son ancienne école et l'inquiétude que cela ne se passe pas bien. Elle avait longuement hésiter à revenir à Poudlard et maintenant qu'elle avait prit sa décision elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle devait avouer que la présence de Regina était réconfortante, elle avait toujours apprécié sa jeune cousine, ainsi que sa sœur Zelena, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient toutes deux à Serpentard.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit qu'une autre calèche à leurs côtés était en train de se remplir d'élèves. Elle reconnu parmi les jeunes gens la fille des célèbres Aurors.

" C'est Emma Swan ? " Demanda-t-elle à Regina.

Sa cousine, qui venait d'être nommé préfète en chef se tourna pour voir de qui parlait Helena.

" Oui, c'est elle. " Répondit-elle froidement.

Helena cacha un sourire en entendant le ton de la Serpentard. Elle savait qu'elle et la Gryffondor n'étaient pas en de très bon termes. Aux côtés de la célèbre blonde s'assit une Serdaigle qui capta le regard d'Helena un bref instant.

" Et qui sont les autres ? "

" Il y a Pete Lattimer le Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. Il est gardien de leur équipe de Quidditch. Steve Jinks, un Serdaigle. Il est très discret et bon élève. Et il y a Myka Bering. "

" Myka ? "

" Oui. Elle est américaine à l'origine. Elle est préfète de Serdaigle. C'est une des meilleures élèves de notre promo. Des fois je me demande ce qu'elle fait avec eux..."

" Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

" Je ne comprend pas comment ils peuvent être amis, du moins avec Lamitter et Swan... Ils sont tellement différents. Les Gryffondor sont des m'as-tu-vu en puissance et n'accordant presque aucune importance aux cours. Ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et amuser la galerie... "

" Tu la connais bien ? "

" Il est arrivé qu'on fasse des rondes ensembles en tant que préfètes. Je peux te dire que j'ai eut des binômes bien plus insupportables qu'elle. "

" Je vois. " Répondit Helena en regardant en direction de la calèche du groupe.

Soudain Myka leva les yeux sur elle. Helena fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre. La Serdaigle la dévisagea quelques instants avant de poser brièvement son regard sur sa cravate verte et argent. Helena leva un sourcil et aperçu l'autre élève rougir sachant qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit. Myka lui offrit un très léger sourire, mais ce fut si rapide que la Serpentard cru qu'elle l'avait rêvé.

Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves arrivèrent à Poudlard et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle puis leurs tables. Helena et Regina s'assirent face à face, Helena pouvait voir la salle en entier tandis que Regina lui tournait le dos. Helena regarda la répartition de la nouvelle année se faire avec un brin de nostalgie en se souvenant comment c'était pour elle quelques années plus tôt. Mrs Frederic, la directrice, prit ensuite la parole pour accueillir tout le monde. Elle annonça brièvement qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève dans les rangs de Serpentard du nom d'Helena Wells, mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet plus que cela. Sans surprise après cette annonce tout les regards se posèrent sur la table des verts et argents et plus particulièrement sur la nouvelle arrivante. Helena fit de son mieux pour ne se pas se laisser déstabiliser par cette attention. Heureusement pour elle lorsque le repas fut servit les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs plats.

Durant le repas Helena fit connaissance de ses voisins de tables, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard Killian Jones que tout le monde appelait Hook et Elsa, une sixième année dont la petite sœur avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Si Elsa semblait être quelqu'un d'intérêt, il en était tout l'inverse pour l'autre élève. Hook avait passé la quasi totalité du repas à flirter avec Helena jusqu'à ce que Regina y mette en terme. Par ailleurs Helena fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était arrêté suite à la simple remarque de sa cousine.

Le soir venu Helena engagea la conversation sur ce fait avec Regina. La préfète en chef soupira avant de répondre.

" Son père et ma mère sont proches. Ils nous on fait plus ou moins comprendre qu'ils voulaient qu'on se marie un jour. "

" Quoi ? " S'exclama l'autre sorcière. " Mais tu as envie de te marier avec lui toi ? "

" Bien sur que non ! " S'exclama Regina.

" Alors rien de t'y oblige... C'est finit les mariages arrangées entre famille de sorciers et depuis des années. "

" Va dire ça à ma mère. En plus je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il soit comme on dit un Sang Pur soit le principal intérêt, c'est plutôt la position sociale de ses parents et des miens qui prédomine. "

Helena regarda Regina intensément, elle savait que Cora était une femme très opportuniste, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait épousé son oncle, le frère de sa mère. Cependant elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle fasse ce genre de pratique avec sa fille.

" Et Zelena ? "

" Elle est proche du fils Oz, je ne sais pas exactement à quel point mais cela semble convenir à mère. "

" Je vois. Peut-être que si tu trouves quelqu'un tu ne seras pas obligé de te marier avec lui. "

" Ouais, peut-être. "

Regina eut le regard dans le vide, semblant partir ailleurs pour quelques instants. La Préfète se remémora de ses vacances de ces 15 ans où elle avait rencontré un moldu du nom de Daniel. Lorsque sa mère avait appris sa relation avec le jeune homme dire qu'elle avait été mécontente était un euphémisme, malheureusement le fait qu'il soit le fils d'un ministre moldu ne l'avait même pas fait changer avis. Elle avait aussi une brève histoire avec Robin, un Gryffondor de la même année qu'elle, il était un des meilleurs batteurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. Cependant sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que le Quidditch n'était pas un emploi d'avenir et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle arrête cette relation. Depuis Robin vivait le parfait amour avec Marianne, une Poufsouffle, sous le regard nostalgique de Regina.

Regina soupira, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir se démêler de cette histoire. Elle espérait souvent que Hook se trouve une petite amie que même son père ne pourrait pas refuser. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait des vues sur Emma Swan. Pourquoi cette Gryffondor ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui ? Aucun père, aussi ambitieux soit-il, ne pourrait refuser d'avoir pour belle fille Emma Swan. Si la blonde cédait aux avances de Hook tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour elle... Mais elle faisait la difficile. Inconsciemment Regina ne pouvait qu'approuver, après tout elle même n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Hook pour petit ami et encore moins comme époux.

Dans le dortoir des Serdaigle Myka se coucha dans son lit avec satisfaction, la journée avait été longue et les cours commençaient dès le lendemain. La Serdaigle laissa ses pensées errer jusqu'à la nouvelle septième année de Serpentard. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était intriguée par la jeune femme. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que les autres élèves alors pourquoi était-elle ici ? Était-elle dans une autre école avant ? Avait-elle arrêté les cours puis décidé de reprendre ? Pourquoi avait-elle été affectée à Serpentard sans passer sous le Choixpeau devant tout le monde ? Elle soupira la tête pleine de questions en fait à ce jour, Helena Wells était une énigme pour elle.

Les deux élèves qui avaient quelques cours en communs ne se parlèrent qu'une semaine après la rentré. Helena était dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre de potions lorsqu'elle aperçut Myka dans l'allée des livres consacrés à l'histoire de la magie. Le Serpentard vit l'autre élève en train de lire un gros volume et prit le temps de la regarder en détail. La Serdaigle était un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle était vêtue du traditionnel uniforme de Poudlard : une jupe noire, des collants et une chemise blanche faisant ressortir sa cravate bleu et bronze. Les manches de la chemise était un peu retroussés sur les avants bras car il faisait encore chaud dans l'établissement en cette période. Helena devait avouer que la vue qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas des plus déplaisante et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'engager la conversation, chose qu'elle avait étrangement envie de faire depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu l'autre élève.

" Excuse moi. " Dit Helena en s'approchant de Myka.

Cette dernière leva les yeux de son livre et se trouva face à Helena qui la regardait en souriant.

" Désolé de te déranger, mais je suis un peu perdue, je ne trouve plus la section des potions. "

C'était bien entendu un mensonge car elle connaissait la bibliothèque comme sa poche, même après toutes ces années. Myka lui sourit timidement et hocha la tête.

" Oh oui, c'est juste là. " Répondit-elle en lui indiquant une étagère un peu plus loin.

" Merci beaucoup... Myka c'est ça ? " Demanda innocemment la Serpentard.

" Oui, Myka. "

Helena lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

" Bien, merci Myka. "

Après un dernier signe de tête, Helena partie dans la section potion. Myka quant à elle, toujours en histoire de la magie la regarda disparaître entre les livres le cœur battant. Elle se demanda comment la Serpentard connaissait son prénom, puis elle se souvint qu'elles avaient quelques classes ensembles et qu'elle était la cousine de Regina... Myka avait déjà entendu Helena parler auparavant, mais elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point sa voix était attrayante. Soudain, sentant qu'elle était en train de rougir elle reporta son attention à son livre.

Helena se rendit vite compte que si elle voulait voir Myka seule, c'était à la bibliothèque qu'il fallait aller. La Serpentard demanda deux autres fois des renseignements sur la position des livres à la Serdaigle, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle changer de technique si elle voulait continuer à parler à Myka tout en aillant l'air crédible.

" Es ce que je peux m'asseoir ? "

Myka leva les yeux de son parchemin et vit Helena près de sa table avec un sac entre les bras.

" Il n'y a pas de table libre. " Ajouta la Serpentard.

Pour une fois c'était la vérité, même si elle aurait très bien pu s'asseoir avec Victor Whale un septième année de Serpentard qu'elle connaissait vaguement.

" Oh, oui. Bien sûr. " Répondit Myka en souriant timidement.

" Merci. "

En s'installant Helena vit que l'autre élève était en train de travailler sur un devoir de Sortilège qu'elles avaient à rendre pour bientôt. Helena n'aillant que très peut avancé sur ce devoir décida d'en faire de même. Elles travaillèrent en silence durant une dizaine de minutes.

Myka leva les yeux de son livre et jeta un coup d'œil à Helena. La Serpentard était en pleine réflexion au dessus de son parchemin et la Serdaigle s'étonna encore de la beauté de l'autre élève. Myka savait qu'elle était en train de développer un béguin pour Helena et elle se mit à rougir quand cette dernière croisa son regard.

" Tu es bloquée toi aussi ? " Demanda l'autre élève.

" Euh... Oui. " Fut tout ce que pu répondre Myka.

Helena sourit légèrement en compatissant et commença lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Myka ignora son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et écouta la Serpentard lui parler. Elles commencèrent tranquillement à travailler ensemble sur leur devoir durant l'heure suivante.

" Et bien merci Myka pour ton aide. " Annonça Helena en se levant.

" Merci à toi aussi. J'ai pu faire vingt centimètres de parchemin en plus grâce à toi. "

La Serpentard lui sourit modestement.

" A bientôt alors ? " Demanda cette dernière.

" Oui à bientôt. "

Helena quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard heureux de Myka. La Serdaigle pu garder sa bonne humeur les semaines suivantes car les deux élèves se retrouvèrent quelques fois supplémentaire pour travailler tranquillement dans la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Regina regarda sa cousine assise sur lit.

" Alors ? "

Helena leva les yeux de son livre.

" Alors quoi ? "

" Je suis venue te voir à la bibliothèque cette après-midi. "

Sa cousine ferma son livre.

" Ah ? Je ne t'ai pas vu."

" Oui tu étais avec Myka Bering. "

Helena ne pu s'empercher de sourire légèrement.

" Vous semblez bien vous entendre. "

" Elle est très intelligente. "

" En effet. "

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Regina ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

" Et tu fais souvent tes devoirs avec elle ? "

Helena haussa les épaules.

" Ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois. J'aime bien travailler avec elle. "

" Juste travailler ? "

" Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

" Rien, c'est juste que quand je vous ai vu je me suis rappelée que tu avais l'air intéressée par elle le jour de la rentré. C'est tout. "

Les deux cousines se regardèrent en souriant.

" Allez ! Allons manger. " Dit Helena.

Elles quittèrent les cachots et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Elles retrouvèrent dans le couloir Elsa qui était avec sa petite sœur Anna.

Soudain Emma débarqua près d'elles et bouscula Anna dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre la Grande Salle à son tour.

" Swan, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? " Lui lança Regina avec hargne.

" Oh lâche moi Regina... " Répondit Emma en soupirant.

" C'est pas moi qui essai de tuer les gens de ma propre maison... "

Helena leva les yeux au ciel tout comme la plupart des gens aux alentours sachant qu'ils allaient encore assister à une dispute entre les deux élèves. Seuls quelques élèves semblaient encore trouver leurs interactions intéressantes.

Emma se tendit et s'approcha de Regina en se grandissant. La blonde était un peu plus grande que la Serpentard et elle faisait de son mieux pour le lui faire sentir. Les deux élèves tenaient fermement leurs baguettes dans les mains. Elsa tenait sa petite sœur contre elle en ayant peur qu'Anna ne se prenne un sort par mégarde.

Helena avait envie de s'interposer mais elle n'était pas sure que se soit une très bonne idée en voyant sa cousine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait en colère contre quelqu'un mais il y avait quelque chose de plus quand il s'agissait d'Emma.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ici ? "

Les élèves se tournèrent rapidement vers le Professeur Gold qui venait de parler.

" Miss Swan ? Miss Mills ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Rien professeur, on allait manger. " Dit Regina calmement.

" C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. " Répondit-il suspicieux.

Les élèves se séparèrent et partirent dans la Grande Salle. Les deux élèves en conflit continuèrent de se jeter des regards remplis de colère jusqu'à leurs tables. Helena leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant d'engager une conversation avec Elsa en laissant sa cousine se calmer.

Myka était près du lac avec Pete, Steve et Emma. Elle lisait un livre tranquillement tandis que ces trois autres amis se jetait un ballon ovale pour faire passer le temps. C'était un week-end d'octobre tranquille à Poudlard et la plupart des élèves étaient dehors tout comme le groupe d'amis.

" Alors Myka. " Dit Emma en s'asseyant au côté de la Serdaigle.

La préfète ferma son livre et regarda son amie.

" Il parait que tu connais Wells. "

Inconsciemment Myka se mit à rougir sous le regard curieux de la blonde.

" Oui des fois on s'est trouvées à la bibliothèque. "

Myka sourit en voyant Emma grimacer à la mention de la bibliothèque.

" Ok ok. "

" Pourquoi ? "

Emma haussa les épaules.

" Non pour savoir... Elle est comment ? "

Merveilleuse. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Myka. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec Helena, la Serdaigle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était d'une rare intelligence avec un esprit vif en plus d'être mystérieusement belle.

" Elle est douée. "

" Oui, j'ai cru voir ça en cours. " Dit Emma.

Myka lui sourit et se tourna légèrement pour voir Helena qui était assise contre un arbre un peu plus loin en compagnie de Regina. Emma capta son regard et eu un sourire sarcastique.

" Quoi ? " Demanda innocemment la Serdaigle.

" Non non rien. " Répondit-elle toujours avec un sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

Myka fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la conversation que Steve et Pete les rejoignirent. Myka s'inquiéta de fait qu'Emma pouvait lancer la conversation sur Helena mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Même si la Serdaigle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler de la Serpentard avec eux après tout ce n'était pas un secret puisque tous les élèves qui passaient dans la bibliothèque quand elles étaient ensembles pouvaient les voir. Or elle avait l'impression que son amitié naissance avec Helena avait un gout de danger.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à la voir régulièrement pour travailler, puis peu à peu elles commencèrent à parler des professeurs, des élèves puis d'elles en général. Myka lui raconta qu'elle était venu s'installer avec sa famille en Angleterre quand elle avait 5 ans car sa mère avait eut une proposition d'emploi qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Son père avait quant à lui prit tous ces livres et avait rouvert une bibliothèque en plein cœur de Londres.

" Tu vas rentrer chez toi pour Noel ? " Demanda Myka un beau jour.

" Je vais chez Regina. "

" Tu ne vois pas tes parents ? "

Dès l'instant où Myka eut finit de poser la question elle su qu'elle n'aurait pas dû car le visage d'Helena de voila de tristesse.

" Mes parents sont morts. " Répondit-elle neutrement.

" Oh. "

Myka ferma les yeux en se maudissant de sa stupidité.

" Je suis désolée. "

" Ce n'est rien tu ne le savais pas. "

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux élèves. Myka vit que la main de la Serpentard tremblait contre son parchemin et son premier réflexe fut de la lui prendre puis elle attendit le cœur battant à tout rompre une réponse d'Helena. Le Serdaigle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de l'autre sorcière se fermer sur les siens.

" C'est pour ça que je suis ici. " Dit Helena quelques instants plus tard.

La Préfète la regarda avec incompréhension.

" On était en voyage en Chine quand c'est arrivé. C'étaient des explorateurs et des historiens, ils aimaient partir à l'aventure à la recherche d'histoires perdues. Ils avaient trouvé un temple datant de la dynastie Shang. J'étais partie les rejoindre pendant les vacances d'été... "

Helena avait les yeux dans le vague pendant qu'elle racontait cela et Myka savait qu'elle était en train de revivre son passé.

" Ils avaient amassé un tas d'objet, sauf que certains étaient soumis à de puissants sortilèges ancestraux. Ils n'étaient pas assez préparés... Je... Quand je suis arrivée... "

Elle ferma les yeux.

" C'était trop tard. Ils... Ils... "

" Helena... "

" J'étais avec Caturanga un de leur collègue de travail. On les a trouvé sur le sol... C'était trop tard. "

" Helena je suis tellement désolée. "

Myka regarda son amie qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes sans savoir quoi faire.

" J'ai arrêté de collège après, Caturanga s'est occupé de moi un moment. Il m'a enseigné plus que je ne pourrais imaginer mais il fallait bien que j'ai mes ASPIC... Donc me voilà ! "

" Ça... Ça veut dire que tu as... Quel âge ? "

Helena se mit à rire doucement.

" On ne demande pas son âge à une femme Myka. "

Cette dernière se mit à rougir mais la Serpentard laissa son doigt courir le long de la main de Myka.

" J'ai 21 ans. "

Un autre silence s'installa entre elles mais Belle vint leur dire qu'il était bientôt l'heure du couvre feu et qu'elles devaient quitter la bibliothèque. Belle laissa entrevoir un sourire en voyant les mains jointes des deux élèves mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Je te raccompagne. " Dit Myka.

Helena se tourna vers la Serdaigle.

" Ça va aller merci. "

" Ce n'était pas une proposition, je suis préfète et il est presque l'heure du couvre feu... Je te raccompagne. "

La Serpentard lui sourit sachant que l'autre élève était inquiète pour elle. Si habituellement elle n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement envers, cette fois ci elle trouva cela touchant et se laissa escorter jusqu'aux cachots.

" Merci Madame la Préfète. " Dit Helena en s'inclina devant Myka lorsqu'elles furent arrivées.

Le Serdaigle eut l'air mal à l'aise mais lui sourit.

" Hum... De rien... A demain alors. "

" A demain. "

Myka lui sourit une dernière fois et retourna rapidement jusqu'à la salle commune. Cette conversation sembla changer quelque chose entre les deux élèves puisqu'elles prirent de temps de se parler en dehors de la bibliothèque, comme dans les couloirs ou dans les cours qui le permettait. Myka fut soulagée de voir que personne ne sembla y porter attention. Même Pete fit qu'une simple remarque le premier jour.

Helena marchait tranquillement dans le couloir pour aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque, lorsque le Professeur Gold vint la trouver.

" Miss Wells. " Dit-il. " Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais votre cousine est à l'infirmerie en ce moment. "

Le Serpentard pâlie.

" Quoi ? Regina ? Mais qu'es ce qu'elle a ? "

" Rien de bien grave, un bras cassé. "

" Mais comment s'est-elle cassé le bras ? "

Le Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal lui sourit.

" Vous posez réellement la question ? "

Sans attendre le Professeur mystérieux la laissa, Helena soupira en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Elle trouva sa cousine dans un lit et vit qu'un autre été occupé un peu plus loin. Même si les rideaux étaient fermés pour laisser un peu d'intimité, la Serpentard n'avait aucun doute que c'était Emma Swan.

Lorsque Regina vit sa cousine rentrer dans l'infirmerie elle sut qu'elle allait se recevoir un savon de la part d'Helena. Cette dernière eut tout de même la décence de lui demander comment elle se sentait avant de se mettre en colère.

" Un bras cassé ? Vraiment Regina ? "

" Mais c'est pas ma faute c'est... "

" Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je suis sure que tu ne te souviens même pas pourquoi vous avez engagées le combat ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle va dire ta mère quand elle va l'apprendre hein ? "

Regina eut l'air coupable mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

" J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Un jour vous allez vraiment vous faire mal toute les deux. Il va falloir que vous trouviez une solution à toute cette tension rapidement... Je ne sais pas moi, soit vous vous tuez une bonne fois pour toute soit vous couchez ensemble... Mais trouvez une solution. "

La Préfète en chef rougit et écarquilla les yeux devant la proposition de sa cousine. Quelques lits plus loin Emma se figea en entendant Helena. Soudain des images d'elle et Regina nues lui vint en tête et elle se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas l'air si irréel que ça. La blonde sourit malicieusement tandis que Regina contesta vivement cette idée auprès de sa cousine. Mais même pour elle ces arguments sonnaient faux. Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit encore plus.

" Miss Wells si c'est pour mettre mal à l'aise ma patiente quittez cette infirmerie. " Dit l'infirmière.

Helena ne se fit pas prier et partie rejoindre Myka dans la bibliothèque. Elle trouva la Serdaigle dans le coin lecture avec un livre qui semblait moldu sur ces genoux.

" Tu lis quoi ? "

Myka sursauta en entendant l'autre élève sous le regard amusée d'Helena.

" La guerre des mondes. "

La Serpentard lui sourit.

" Mon arrière grand mère était vraiment douée. " Dit-elle fièrement.

" Qu'es ce que... Quoi ? "

" HG Wells... C'est mon... Tu ne t'étais jamais posée la question ? "

" Euh... Non pas vraiment, mais tu as dit arrière grande mère ? C'était une femme ? "

Helena hocha fièrement la tête.

" Mais pourquoi se faisait-elle passer pour un homme ? "

" Elle aimait les moldus, c'est d'ailleurs pour leur monde qu'elle a écrit la plus part de ces livres, mais à l'époque chez les moldus on ne tolérait pas qu'une femme soit si intelligente. Elle se faisait donc passer pour un homme à l'aide un simple sortilège. "

Myka eut l'air impressionnée.

" Quand je vais dire à mon père qu'HG Wells était une sorcière il ne va pas en revenir. "

La Serpentard ne mit à rire.

" Je tiens mon nom d'après elle. Elle appelait Helena. "

La Préfète la regarda tendrement.

" Je suis sure que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. "

Ne s'attendant pas à tant de sincérité Helena se mit à rougir pour la première fois de sa vie depuis un moment.

" Merci. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Emma marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pensivement aux côtés de Pete. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la réflexion d'Helena la semaine précédente dans l'infirmerie. Il était vrai que Regina était magnifique, n'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait en témoigner. Emma savait qu'elle avait un faible pour les femmes brunes, plus jeune elle avait eut le béguin pour Ruby la meilleure amie de sa mère. Et maintenant elle trouvait vraiment tentant de se confronter à Regina d'une toute autre façon. Le tout était de savoir si la Serpentard serait d'accord. La blonde s'était rendue compte que depuis une semaine l'autre élève faisait de son mieux pour rester à l'écart, était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait plus s'attirer d'ennuis ? Ou parce qu'elle avait peur d'être tenter par Emma ? La Gryffondor ne pouvait qu'espérer que se soit la dernière proposition.

" Emma ? "

Elle sursauta et porta son attention sur son ami.

" Oui ? "

" Euh, je te parle depuis tout à l'heure mais je crois que tu as décroché. "

La blonde eu la décence de paraître gênée.

" Désolé Pete. "

" Quelque chose te tracasse ? " Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

" Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatiguée. "

Le Gryffondor lui sourit mais sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Cependant ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et il laissa donc tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Lors du repas Emma continua à penser à sa situation tout en essayant de suivre les conversations tout autour d'elle.

Pete lui parla soudain de Myka et Helena. Elle sourit en pensant à leur amie de Serdaigle qui avait l'air de bien apprécier l'autre sorcière. Ils se souvenaient tous de sa rupture avec Sam l'an dernier. Sam était un Poufsouffle qui avait un an de plus qu'eux, lui et Myka avaient eu une relation pendant presque deux ans. Cependant il avait quitté Poudlard au début de sa septième année pour partir en Australie. Le Pousfouffle avait tout simplement dit à Myka qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation à distance. Honnêtement Pete et Emma s'étaient presque réjouis de cette rupture. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup Sam, il n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Seul devoir voir Myka triste avait été dur pour eux mais heureusement à la fin de leur sixième année elle semblait avoir tourner la page.

" Je sais pas, c'est sa façon d'être avec elle... " Dit Pete. " Des fois j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle la dévore du regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. "

" C'est vrai. "

" Ça ne t'inquiète pas toi ? "

Emma fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

" Tu sais, que se soit la cousine de Mills. " Argumenta Pete en désignant la table des Serpentard à l'autre bout.

La blonde vit Helena rire avec sa voisine de table qui n'était autre que Regina. Elles semblaient en grande conversation lorsque le regard de la Gryffondor croisa celui de Regina. Emma la regarda sans animosité durant de longues secondes avant de lever les sourcils d'une façon qu'elle espérait sexy. Soudain l'impensable se produisit : Regina se mit à rougir avant de tourner violemment la tête. Helena qui se trouvait à ses côtés eu un regard d'incompréhension avant de lever les yeux vers Emma, à la vue de la blonde Helena essaya de masquer son sourire.

" Non, non ça ne m'inquiète pas. " Répondit-elle sournoisement.

Emma sourit à la réaction des deux Serpentard, tout cela promettait d'être intéressant.

A l'autre bout de la salle Helena vit le sourire d'Emma. Elle n'était pas sure que se soit une bonne chose, mais elle était plutôt impatience de voir la suite des événements. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis son petit sermon à l'infirmerie Regina faisait de son mieux pour éviter toute confrontation avec l'autre élève. Le soir même elle essaya d'engager la conversation avec sa cousine sur ce sujet mais Regina parvint à l'éviter prétextant une ronde de Préfète à faire.

Le week end arriva rapidement et comme c'était le début du mois de décembre la plupart des élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard pour faire des achats de Noël. Regina était avec Helena et Elsa au Trois Balais lorsqu'elle vit Emma rentrer avec Pete, Steve et Myka. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de sa cousine s'illuminer à la vu de la Serdaigle, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Malheureusement pour elle le groupe d'amis prit une table non loin de la leur. Malgré le bruit du pub et le nombre de personnes, Regina sentait le regard d'Emma sur elle.

" Je vais faire un tour. J'ai trop chaud ici. " Dit la Serpentard en se leva.

Helena et Elsa n'ayant pas finit leurs verres grimacèrent et commencèrent à se lever.

" Non non, vous pouvez rester. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. "

Regina quitta le pub avant qu'elles n'aient eut le temps de répondre, elle marcha quelques minutes dans la neige avant que ses pas ne la mène près de la cabane hurlante. Elle s'appuya sur les poutres en bois qui servait de clôture pour empêcher les gens d'entrer dans la cabane hantée.

Soudain la Préfète entendit des pas derrière et en se tournant elle eut la surprise de trouver Emma. Son premier réflexe fut de pointer sa baguette vers la Gryffondor. L'autre élève leva les mains montrant qu'elle ne tenait pas sa baguette.

" Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. " Dit-elle calmement.

Regina la regarda avec suspicion puis baissa doucement sa baguette.

" Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? " Demanda la brune.

" Je t'ai suivit. "

" Et c'est censé me rassurer ? " Dit-elle en serrant sa baguette.

" Je voulais te parler, seule. "

Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre plus vite tandis que la blonde fit un pas en avant.

" Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'a dit ta cousine à l'infirmerie. "

La respiration de la Serpentard se bloqua quelques secondes alors qu'Emma s'approchait encore plus.

" Les premières secondes j'ai eu envie de rire, tant l'idée me paraissait stupide. Et puis j'y ait réfléchit... Elle a raison, on passe tout notre temps à nous battre que s'en est malsain. "

Le regard d'Emma parcourus tout le corps de Regina lentement.

" On pourrait rendre ça beaucoup plus agréable. "

La brune écarquilla les yeux comprenant ce que lui proposait l'autre élève.

" Tu penses réellement que j'ai envie de... "

Emma sourit malicieusement en voyant son adversaire troublée.

" A toi de voir... Je pense que c'est pas idiot. "

La blonde se mordit la lèvre d'une façon suggestive.

" En tout cas si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. "

Emma lui lança un clin d'œil avant de partir en balançant ses fesses un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé et inconsciemment la Serpentard y posa son regard. Regina resta figée quelques secondes seule près de la cabane hurlante en train de se demander si tout cela c'était vraiment passé. Elle n'en revenait pas...

Cependant la semaine qui suivit lui fit bien comprendre que la blonde était sérieuse en effet les regards qu'elle lui lançait ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses pensées. Regina se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'en était pas mécontente et ses propres rêves lui firent comprendre qu'elle était tentée par la proposition d'Emma. Regina voulu blâmer Helena pour avoir implanté cette idée dans leurs têtes mais elle se dit qu'une telle conversation avec sa cousine rendrait la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait essayé d'éviter Emma après la scène dans l'infirmerie alors que ferait-elle après lui avoir avouer qu'elle commençait à fantasmer sur la Gryffondor durant ses nuits ?

Helena avait remarqué que sa cousine semblait dans la lune depuis une semaine mais elle décida de lui donner quelques jours de plus avant de lui en parler. La Serpentard n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle entendit des voix menaçantes dans le couloir adjacent. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Hans, un Serpentard de sixième année.

Elle vit qu'il était avec un de ces amis et une jeune Gryffondor étrangement familière dont tout les livres étaient par terre. Les Serpentard riaient devant le désarroi de l'autre élève. Helena prit son air le plus menaçant et arriva calmement jusqu'à eux.

" Hans... " Dit-elle froidement.

Le sixième année frissonna inconsciemment en entendant la voix de l'autre Serpentard. Il reconnu dessuite qu'il s'agissait d'Helena Wells, la cousine de Regina Mills. Il se tourna vers elle en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

" Rien, on s'amusait avec notre amie de Gryffondor. "

Il se tourna vers la jeune élève et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

" N'es-ce pas ? "

La Gryffondor regarda l'autre élève avec colère et ne répondit pas. Helena sourit sarcastiquement.

" Et bien allez jouer ailleurs. "

Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne laissa place à aucune contradiction et Hans fit signe à ses amis de partir. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté Helena se détendit et sourit gentiment à la jeune élève.

" Ça va ? "

" Oui... Merci. " Répondit-il en ramassant ses livres.

La Serpentard se baissa à son tour et l'aida à tout remettre dans son sac.

" Comment tu t'appelles ? "

" Claudia. "

Helena lui tendit sa main avec sympathie.

" Je suis Helena. Enchantée. "

Claudia lui serra la main.

" Et bien Claudia, si jamais ces idiots t'embêtent n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je ne suis peut être pas une Préfète mais... "

Helena lui sourit lui laissant comprendre qu'elle pourrait se venger. Claudia rougir et faillit faire tomber son sac mais hocha la tête.

" Merci... Helena. "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi. Passe une bonne journée ! "

" T... Toi aussi. " Répondit Claudia encore impressionnée de sa rencontre avec la Serpentard.

Helena ne pensa plus à cet incident jusqu'au lendemain où Steve vint la voir. Elle n'avait que très peut parlé au Serdaigle qui était un ami de Myka. Il était arrivé que pendant les cours où elle parlait avec Myka il était non loin et avait prit par à la conversation. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il venait de lui même la voir en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle la Serpentard chercha insciemment Myka des yeux et la vit un peu plus loin avec Pete.

" Helena. " Dit-il en guise de salutation.

" Steve. "

" Je voulais te remercier pour ma petite sœur hier. "

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

" Oh, Claudia... "

" Oui. "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'aime pas la violence gratuite. "

Steve lui fit un signe de tête poli et lui sourit gentiment.

" Je suis d'accord avec toi. Merci encore. "

Helena lui rendit son sourire et le regarda rejoindre ses amis. Elle croisa le regard heureux de Myka avant qu'elle ne parte avec les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle.

" Claudia ne parle que de toi. " Lui dit la Serdaigle quelques jours plus tard.

" Vraiment ? " Répondit Helena en souriant modestement.

" Oui ! Non seulement parce que tu lui es venue en aide dans le couloir mais aussi parce qu'elle est tombée sur un de tes écrits. "

La Serpentard se tourna vers Myka avec intérêt.

" Ah bon ? Lequel ? "

" Un parchemin sur le sortilège de Vernus. "

Helena regarda son amie avec étonnement, c'était une publication qu'elle avait faite sous la tutelle de Caturanga l'an dernier.

" Elle s'intéresse aux hypothèses inter-dimensionnelles ? A son âge ? " S'exclama-t-elle.

" C'est un phénomène pour son âge. "

" Je peux voir ça. "

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que Myka ne prenne la parole à nouveau.

" Merci encore pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. "

Helena regarda la Serdaigle qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle lui balbutia une réponse et essaya de reporter son attention sur ses devoirs.

A l'autre bout du château Regina venait de prendre une décision qui allait tout changer. Elle se prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Elle inscrivit quelques mots à l'encre noire avant de partir à l'assaut de son destinataire. Elle trouva Emma qui rentrait de son entrainement de Quidditch, heureusement pour la brune l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor était un peu à l'écart de ses coéquipiers. D'un simple coup de baguette le bout de parchemin vola jusqu'à la blonde. Emma fronça les sourcils en recevant la note mais l'ouvrit tout de même.

_Retrouve moi ce soir à 21h dans la Salle de Runes du troisième étage._

_-Regina M._

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de lire le parchemin s'effaça entièrement et Emma leva brusquement la tête. Elle croisa le regard de l'autre élève durant quelques secondes. La Gryffondor hocha la tête en souriant. Regina lui fit un signe de tête à son tour avant de partir dans la direction opposée le cœur battant sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Regina eut l'impression que le soir arriva trop vite et pas assez en même temps. Elle ne mangea que très peut et évita tout contact visuel avec la table des Gryffondor. Elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du troisième étage elle y trouva Emma qui l'attendait assise sur une table de classe. La blonde se redressa en même temps que la porte se referma derrière la Préfète.

" Je suppose que tu as réfléchit à ma proposition. " Annonça Emma.

" Oui. " Répondit Regina en essayant de paraître confiante.

La blonde sourit malicieusement en s'approchant d'elle.

" Alors qu'es ce qu'on fait ? On s'entre tue ou... "

La phrase resta en suspens et Emma laissa ses yeux parler en ratissant le corps de Regina. Cette dernière porta ses mains légèrement tremblantes jusqu'à sa cape et la fit tomber. Emma saisit le message instantanément et fit ce dont elle rêvait depuis trop longtemps : elle l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser intense, mais pas si féroce qu'elles auraient pu le penser.

Les ongles de Regina grattèrent le cuir chevelu de l'autre élève et elle se sentit sourire en l'entendant gémir. Emma avait quand à elle ses mains sur le cou de Regina, elle essayait de défaire le plus rapidement possible sa cravate. Une fois que ce fut fait elle pu enfin s'attaquer à la chemise mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

" Tu es sure ? " Demanda-t-elle.

La brune n'arrivait plus à penser, c'était trop pour elle mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était arrêter. Pour toute réponse Regina ferma la porte magiquement pour que personne ne les dérange. Emma eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller en voyant l'autre élève faire de la magie sans baguette puis entreprit de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à voler à travers la pièce les laissant nues contre les tables. Les contacts furent un peu maladroit mais si libérateur qu'elles n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Elles finirent essoufflées sur un matelas que Regina avait réussis à invoquer dans un instant de lucidité.

" Je ne savais pas que faisait de la magie sans baguette. " Dit Emma encore allongée.

La brune tourna son visage vers elle.

" C'est de simples sorts. Seul Helena et Zelena le savent. "

Emma resta silencieuse quelques instants puis Regina se leva et commença à chercher ses affaires. Elles se rhabillèrent sans parler et alors que le blonde allait ouvrir la porte le fut interrompue par la voix de l'autre élève.

" Personne ne doit savoir. "

Le Gryffondor n'était pas sure si elle parlait de sa magie sans baguette ou de ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Dans tout les cas elle hocha la tête sérieusement avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil. Regina leva les yeux aux ciels mais un sourire malicieux était présent sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elles se croisèrent le lendemain elle firent comme si de rien était et personne ne se rendit compte de leur changement de relation. Elles continuèrent de se voir régulièrement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Le Bal de Noël se déroula le premier week-end des vacances pour permettre aux élèves qui rentraient chez eux de pouvoir y assister. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort c'était devenu une tradition à Poudlard pour remonter le moral des élèves qui l'avait vécu, même après que le dernier élève ayant participé à la guerre ait quitté le collège le Bal était resté pour la plus grande joie des élèves.

" Regina ! " Dit Helena en voyant sa cousine habillé pour l'occasion. " Tu es époustouflante... "

La Préfète sourit fièrement tout en sachant que la robe qu'elle portait la mettait en valeur.

" Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir. " Continua sa cousine.

" Merci ma chère, tu es plutôt canon toi aussi. Je suis sure que Myka ne sera pas insensible. "

Helena lui sourit mais elle sentait une légère rougeur s'installer sur ses joues. Regina avait bien remarqué que sa cousine avait un faible pour la Serdaigle, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais nié, cependant elle restait assez réservée sur ce sujet. La Préfète avait donc compris que Myka lui plaisait beaucoup et que ce n'était pas une conquête comme une autre pour Helena. Ces derniers jours Regina avait sérieusement envisagé de dire à sa cousine qu'elle couchait avec Emma mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait pour en parler elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment.

" On y va ? " Proposa Helena.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où la fête avait commencé depuis un peu plus d'une heure. La piste de dance commençait déjà à se remplir peu à peu. Les deux cousines retrouvèrent rapidement Elsa qui était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu.

Emma qui se trouvait au niveau du bar quand elles rentrèrent faillit s'étouffer en voyant Regina arriver dans la Grande Salle. Elle portait une robe pourpre qui laissait entrevoir juste assez de clivage. Elle sentit son corps répondre immédiatement à la vue et elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir garder ses mains pour elle durant la soirée. Elle se servit un autre verre alcoolisée qui avait réussis à échapper aux professeurs pour se donner du courage.

Helena parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux à la recherche de Myka. Elle trouva la Serdaigle assise avec Pete en train de rire, malheureusement elle semblait trop prise dans la conversation avec son ami pour la remarquer. Helena continua de discuter avec Regina et Elsa un petit moment quand la Préfète se fit inviter à danser par Hook. Elle soupira discrètement mais accepta de le suivre, au moins c'était un bon cavalier. Helena regarda sa cousine virevolter au bras du joueur de Quidditich quelques instants puis elle vit Pete qui se dirigeait vers le bar pour rejoindre Emma qui y campait depuis un petit moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Myka et vit qu'elle était seule. Elle sourit discrètement dans le but de la rejoindre. Elsa lui lança un clin d'œil d'encouragement et partie vers le bar à son tour.

La Serpentard s'approcha de la table où se trouvait Myka avec grâce et l'autre élève ne la vit qu'à la fin. Helena sentit le regard de la sorcière sur elle quelques instants et elle frissonna malgré elle. Helena lui offrit un sourire charmeur en l'atteignant enfin.

" Bonsoir Myka. "

" Helena. " Respira-t-elle. " Tu es magnifique. "

" Merci ma chère, mais toi aussi. "

Myka sentit qu'elle rougissait en souriant.

" Tu ne danses pas ? " Proposa la Serpentard.

L'autre élève regarda la piste de dance avec crainte.

" Non pas vraiment, je sais pas comment danser ça. " Dit-elle en désignant les couples sur la piste. " Sam ne dansait pas... "

Helena essaya de ne pas grimacer à la mention de l'ancien petit amie de Myka. Elle ne connaissait pas toute leur histoire mais assez pour savoir qu'il avait été assez stupide de la laisser.

"... Des fois Steve essaye de me faire danser mais c'est pas fameux. " Conclu la Serdaigle.

Helena jeta un coup d'œil vers les danseurs et vit l'ami de Myka en train de danser avec un Gryffondor de sixième année. La Serpentard tendit sa main vers Myka.

" Me permettrais-tu d'essayer de faire danser aussi ? " Demanda-t-elle.

La Serdaigle regarda la main de son amie et n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de la lui prendre. Elle lui sourit timidement puis Helena la conduisit jusqu'à la piste de dance. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et réajusta leurs mains liées. Myka mit sa main vacante sur la taille de la sorcière.

" Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. " Lui dit Helena en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Myka hocha la tête se sentant un peu submergée par l'intensité du moment. La Serpentard se déplaça gracieusement en entraînant Myka avec elle, elle lui donna quelques conseils pour commencer et à la fin de la première danse la Serdaigle arrivait à suivre sa cavalière sans problèmes. Myka se rendit compte qu'Helena était une parfaite cavalière et que durant leur danse leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lorsqu'une danse plus rapide retentit dans la Grande Salle elles étaient complètements collées l'une à autre et parfois il devenait difficile de se concentrer quand elle sentait la poitrine d'Helena contre la sienne.

A l'autre bout de la salle Regina regardait sa cousine enchaîner les danses avec Myka d'un œil bienveillant jusqu'à ce que les chansons traditionnelles laissaient place aux danses plus actuelles. Les danseurs affluèrent sur la piste de danse avec joie.

Un flash de cheveux blonds attira l'attention de Regina. C'était Emma qui dansait dans sa robe rouge avec Pete, ou plutôt ils faisaient des mouvements qui ressemblaient à de la danse. La brune laissa son regard errer quelques instants sur la silhouette d'Emma en appréciant le spectacle. Or il semblait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être aperçut puisque quelles instants plus tard Hook arriva sur la piste en visant Emma.

Regina serra la mâchoire en le voyant danser avec la blonde en oubliant de lui laisser un espace personnel. Cependant Emma semblait de pas y faire attention et se laissa bouger avec lui ou plutôt contre lui.

La respiration de la Serpentard s'accéléra soudainement et elle sentit la jalousie s'insinuer en elle. Regina avait envie de jeter un sort à Hook et à Emma pour danser ainsi devant tout le monde, devant elle. Elle les regarda intensément quand elle croisa le regard de la blonde. Elle pouvait voir qu'ils étaient un peu flous, elle compris que la Gryffondor était clairement alcoolisée.

Regina lança un regard noir à la blonde, posa son verre avec force et quitta la Grande Salle dramatiquement. Emma s'en rendit compte et se détacha du Serpentard avec qui elle dansait. Elle essaya de sortir sans se faire remarquer et partie à la poursuite de Regina. Elle rattrapa la brune en peu de temps et lui prit le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

" Regina attend. "

Cette dernière arracha son bras avec colère. Emma allait parler mais le regard de la Serpentard l'en dissuada.

" Qu'es ce que tu veux ? " Demanda-t-elle froidement.

L'autre élève frissonna au ton de sa voix.

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. "

Regina leva un sourcil.

" Ah oui ? "

La Préfète croisa les bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si énervée, au contraire elle devrait être contente que Hook et Emma se rapprochent. Elle pourrait ainsi éviter un mariage forcé avec lui. Pourtant c'était tout l'inverse...

Emma la regardait en essayant de reprendre son souffle de sa course. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sort n'en sorti. La Gryffondor sortie soudainement sa baguette faisant reculer Regina d'un pas, elle fit un mouvement et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait non loin. Emma attrapa le poignet de Regina à nouveau et l'entraîna dans la salle de cours déserte.

La Serpentard se sentit presser contre la porte avant qu'Emma ne l'embrasse furieusement. Elle y répondit en y mettait toute la jalouse et la colère qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Emma essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de sa robe et Regina savait que sa robe allait en subir les conséquences. Cependant c'était le dernier de ses soucis, surtout quand Emma l'embrassait dans le cou juste là elle où elle aimait...

Helena cherchait sa cousine dans la Grande Salle mais Regina n'était nulle par en vue. Elle soupira se demandant où elle avait encore pu passer.

" Tu n'aurais pas vu Regina. " Demanda-t-elle à Elsa.

La sixième année secoua la tête.

" Je l'ai vu partir il y a une dizaine de minutes je crois. "

" Déjà ? "

Elsa haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Helena soupira à nouveau puis jeta un coup d'œil à travers la salle. Elle vit Myka avec Pete et Steve autour d'une table à parler et rire joyeusement.

Regina se laissa tomber contre Emma en essayant de reprendre son souffle. La blonde la tenait contre elle en attendant qu'elle se se reprenne.

" Je pars chez moi pendant ces vacances. " Dit Emma calmement.

" Moi aussi. " Répondit l'autre sorcière.

La Gryffondor sourit et inversa leurs positions rapidement.

" Alors je suppose qu'on devrait se dire un aurevoir digne de ce nom. "

Regina répondit à son sourire et se laissa embrasser.

Lorsqu'Helena rentra dans son dortoir elle s'attendit à trouver sa cousine dans son lit mais elle n'y étais pas. La Préfète rentra une vingtaine de minutes après qu'Helena se soit mise au lit. La plus âgée savait qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans le dortoir elle fit donc semblant de dormir même si elle était curieuse de savoir où elle avait été.

" Tu étais où la nuit dernière ? " Demanda Helena quand elles furent seules dans un wagon du Poudlard Express.

Regina leva les yeux vers elle.

" Je tu as quitté le Bal avant moi mais tu es rentrée bien après. "

Un silence lui répondit durant un certain temps ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de sa cousine.

" Regina ? "

La Préfète sentit son cœur s'accélérer, la vielle elle avait agit sur un coup de tête avec Emma. Bien sûr qu'Helena s'était rendu compte de son absence. Maintenant elle avait le choix entre dire la vérité à sa cousine ou lui mentir...

Helena avait toujours ses yeux perçant poser sur elle en attendant une réponse.

" J'étais avec... "

L'esprit de Regina tournait toujours à plein régime. Elle n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences si quelqu'un le découvrait. Elle profitait juste de la situation avec la Gryffondor. Devoir le dire à Helena rendait tout à coup la chose beaucoup plus réelle.

" Oh oh... " Dit Helena un sourire aux lèvres. " Vu comme tu rougis je pense avoir compris... "

Regina porta ses mains à ses joues et sentit qu'elles étaient chaudes tandis que l'autre sorcière ricanait.

" Aurais-je le droit de savoir qui c'était ? "

Regina lui sourit méchamment.

" Vu comment tu te comportes je ne pense pas. "

Helena s'arrêta de rire.

" Oh allez Regina ! " La supplia-t-elle.

" Il fallait y penser avant... "

Helena vit que sa cousine n'était pas encline à lui dire avec qui elle avait passé la nuit précédente quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et Regina s'inquiéta devant son air choqué.

" Par Merlin, c'était Hook ? "

Le souffle de Regina se coupa.

" Quoi ? Non... Tu es folle. "

Helena soupira de soulagement et décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur la quai elles virent Cora qui les attendait. Helena essaya de cacher son dégoût à la vu de sa tante. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle elle n'aurait jamais reparlé à cette femme mais elle aimait ses cousines, elle avait passé de bons moment ensemble et passer les ses vacances avec elles même s'il y avait Cora ne paraissait pas insurmontable. De plus Caturanga était en déplacement donc elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

" Helena ma chère. " S'exclama Cora en la voyant.

La sorcière la prit dans ses bras en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Helena se laissa faire en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

" Je suis heureuse de te voir, ça fait trop longtemps. " Continua-t-elle en se détachant de l'élève.

" Moi aussi. " Répondit Helena en se forçant à sourire.

" Regina. " Annonça la mère à sa fille.

" Mère. "

Elles échangèrent une brève accolade puis Cora se tourna à nouveau vers Helena. Regina serra les dents discrètement en voyant sa mère faire des manières à sa cousine. Elle savait qu'elle aurai aimé avoir Helena comme fille et voulait la garder dans ses bonnes grâce sachant que l'autre sorcière avait un brillant futur devant elle. Elle savait aussi que sa mère n'était pas personne préféré de sa cousine mais elle faisait de son mieux pour se montrer courtoise avec elle. Regina laissa ses yeux errer dans la gare quand elle vit Emma avec ses parents au loin. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instants. La blonde lui lança un clin d'œil et la brune essaya de contenir un sourire provocateur.

" Killian mon cher ! " S'exclama Cora.

Regina sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos et se tourna vers sa mère pour la voir saluer le Serpentard en compagnie de son père.

" Tu es beau comme tout. " Continua la sorcière.

" Merci Cora. " Répondit-il en hochant la tête poliment.

" Vous venez toujours pour le nouvel an à la maison ? " Demanda Cora.

" On ne raterait ça pour rien au monde. " Répondit son père.

Regina essaya de ne pas grimacer, elle avait presque oublié que chaque année sa mère organisait une grande fête pour le Nouvel An auquel était convié tout le gratin du monde sorcier. Elle croisa le regard d'Helena qui n'affichait aucune expression mais elle savait que sa cousine était tout aussi enchanté qu'elle de devoir y participer. Au moins elles seraient ensembles pour se soutenir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au manoir Mills Zelena les y attendait dans le salon. Elle salua avec joie sa sœur et sa cousine. Les deux élèves de Poudlard partirent poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres avant de revenir discuter avec Zelena. Cora les laissa jusqu'à la fin de la journée ne venant les interrompre que pour leur dire que le repas était servit. Le repas se passa exactement comment Regina l'avait prévu : sa mère lui posant des questions sur elle et Killian, elle fut donc heureuse de savoir qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble durant le Bal de Noel à Poudlard, mais surtout parlant avec Helena. Sa cousine répondait aux questions de sa mère à la perfection et elle sentait souvent le regard de sa mère lui reprochant de ne pas être plus comme elle. Helena su se servir de cette attention pour demander à sa tante si le lendemain elle pourrait sortir pour faire ses achats de Noel.

" Ma chère, tu es majeure depuis un moment, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoi que soit. " Lui répondit Cora en souriant.

" Merci, je voulais aussi savoir si Regina et Zelena pourrait venir avec moi, si elles le veulent. J'aurais besoin de leur aide pour ton cadeau. "

" Ce n'est pas la peine de m'acheter quoi que se soit... " Répondit modestement la sorcière.

" J'insiste. "

Cora se mit à rire en acceptant de laisser ses filles sortir avec elle.

" Tu n'as pas déjà acheté le cadeau de Noel de ma mère ? " Demanda Regina une fois que le repas fut terminé.

" Oui. "

Elles se regardèrent en souriant quelques instants. Regina savait que sa mère était réticente à la laisser sortir seule hors du manoir depuis son aventure avec Daniel.

Le lendemain après midi elles furent donc en partance pour le chemin de traverse. Elles flânèrent dans les rues un petit moment et achetèrent les cadeaux manquant. Zelena s'éclipsa en milieu d'après midi en ayant vu des amis à elle laissa sa sœur et sa cousine à une terrasse de café.

" Il faut que j'aille chez moi. " Dit Helena.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi ? "

L'autre sorcière joua avec sa paille quelques instants avant de répondre.

" J'ai quelque chose à prendre... pour Myka. "

Regina sourit instinctivement et hocha la tête.

Helena apparue la première devant sa maison, elle sortie une clé de sa poche tandis que Regina arrivait à ses côtés. La main tremblante elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Elle n'y était revenue que deux fois depuis la mort de ses parents. La poussière commençait à s'entasser mais elle n'y fit pas attention, ni le fait que la maison était presque totalement plongée dans le noir. Elle se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au premier étage.

Regina suivit sa cousine en silence, elle vit l'autre élève tirer les rideaux et regarder les livres sur les étagèrent. Les Wells avaient une quantité de livres qui ferait frémir n'importe quel bibliothécaire. Helena marchait dans les allées avec assurance puisqu'elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Regina la vit prendre un livre dans la section Wells. Helena passa sa main sur la couverture en souriant légèrement avant de le miniaturiser pour le mettre dans sa poche. Ainsi donc elle allait offrir un livre à Myka qui semblait appartenir à sa famille. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce geste doux et sincère de la part d'Helena.

Les deux sorcières sortirent de la maison quelques instants plus tard sans échanger le moindre mot et transplanèrent jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Lorsqu'Helena repris la parole ce fut pour lui parler du cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour Zelena et Regina comprit qu'elles ne parleraient pas de leur bref séjour dans son ancienne maison.

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement au manoir Mills avec Cora absente la plupart du temps. Les deux élèves de Poudlard durent faire leurs devoirs et passaient de temps avec Zelena.

Le soir du Nouvel An la rousse avait retrouvé le fils unique de la famille Oz et ils étaient partis dans leurs coins laissant Regina et Helena toutes les deux. La plus âgée vit Regina boire un peu plus de punch qu'elle ne devrait normalement mais elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec sa mère qui passa une grande partie de sa soirée à parler avec Killian Jones et son père. Helena dû avouer qu'il était pénible de voir le jeune sorcier faire des manières avec Cora en sachant qu'à Poudlard il n'était pas du tout comme ça.

Les deux cousines finirent pas se retrouver seules sur un banc un peu plus loin de l'agitation de la fête. Elles regardaient les étoiles en silence quand Regina dit un mot.

" Myka. "

Helena tourna sa tête elle.

" Quoi Myka ? "

" Es-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? "

Helena soupira doucement.

" Non... "

Un silence les enveloppa quelques instants.

" Je vous ai vu danser ensemble au Bal. "

La Serpentard sourit à ce souvenir.

" Oui. "

Helena vit que sa cousine attendait plus qu'une simple affirmation.

" Elle me plait... Beaucoup. "

" Tu l'aimes ? "

Regina avait les yeux brillants en posant cette question et Helena se rappela que sa cousine avait un peu trop bu. Elle se demanda brièvement si cette question n'avait pas un rapport avec la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit le soir du Bal.

" Je... Euh... "

Cependant Helena n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Regina se redressa subitement sur le banc avant de se pencher pour rendre toutes les boissons qu'elle avait bu. Helena grimaça et regarda tout autour d'eux mais personne ne sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Regina. Quand elle eut finit de vomir sa cousine posa sa tête sur son épaule.

" J'ai trop bu. " Dit-elle.

" Oui, je pense que j'avais remarqué. " Répondit Helena en riant.

" Je ne veux pas me marier avec Hook. "

" Je sais. "

Helena lui prit sa main.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas Regina... "

" Mais ma mère... "

" Ne commande pas ta vie. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. "

Regina ne lui répondit pas d'un moment et Helena crut qu'elle s'était endormit.

" Elle va me renier. "

" Je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi Regina. "

Cette dernière sourit doucement.

" Moi aussi. "

Zelena vint les voir quelques minutes plus tard et s'horrifia devant l'état de sa sœur. Elle partit chercher une potion pourrait éliminer les effets de l'alcool plus rapidement avant que leur mère ne s'en rende compte. La rousse était très douée en potion et cela marcha à la perfection puisque personne ne trouva rien à redire à la plus jeune des filles de Cora pour le reste de la soirée.

Helena et Regina repartirent à Poudlard deux jours plus tard. Elles étaient seules dans un wagon quand la Préfète vit Pete passer devant la porte vitrée. La vue du Gryffondor lui fit penser à Emma. Le souvenir de la blonde et de leurs rencontres ne l'avait pas quitté durant ses vacances. Elle avait bien essayé de penser à autre chose, sans succès. Le pire avait été le soir du Nouvel An. Voir Hook lui avait rappelé le Bal de Noël et comment il s'était finit avec Emma. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour que la blonde soit avec elle ce soir là, à la place elle avait bu plus que de raison pour oublier...

" Regina ? "

La Serpentard sursauta et se tourna vers sa cousine qui la regardait étrangement.

" On va arriver, il faut se changer. "

" Oh oui, j'étais ailleurs. "

Helena continua de lui lancer un regard sceptique mais elle ne lui posa pas plus de questions. Quand elles furent arrivées elles prirent les calèches qui les amenèrent jusqu'au Collège. Helena croisa Myka à l'entrée de Poudlard, elles s'échangèrent un sourire avant de partir chacune dans vers leur Salle Commune. Regina qui était à côté de sa cousine en profita pour chercher du regard Emma mais la Gryffondor n'était pas avec la Serdaigle. La Préfète sentit la déception grimper en elle soudain elle sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et vit un morceau de parchemin en lévitation devant elle.

_Dans la Salle de Runes du troisième étage, dans 20 minutes._

_- Emma S._

Regina sourit diaboliquement et son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. Elle partie ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir avec impatience.

" Je vais faire une ronde. " Dit-elle à Helena qui se trouvait dans la Salle Commune avec Elsa.

Sa cousine hocha la tête en la regardant un peu avec suspicion avant de reprendre sa conversation avec la sixième année. Regina se dirigea vers le troisième étage sans faire de détour et remercia les escaliers de ne pas jouer avec elle durant son ascension. Une fois arrivée à destination elle ouvrit la porte sans hésitation. Elle trouva Emma adossée contre une table en train de l'attendre, quand elle vit la Serpentard entrer et vers à elle elle se redressa calmement.

" Regina. " La salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. " Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? "

" Je ne savais pas qu'on était ici pour discuter. " Répondit la brune en levant un sourcil.

Le sourire de la Gryffondor s'agrandit et elle s'approcha d'elle.

" Je voulais juste savoir si je t'avais manquer. " Dit-elle malicieusement.

Oui, elle lui avait manqué ou au moins leurs moments ensemble. La blonde s'approchait toujours d'elle puis la tira contre elle tandis Regina se laissa faire en excisant un sourire.

" Si tu veux tout savoir moi j'ai pensé à toi. "

La Serpentard sentit son cœur s'accélérer à toute vitesse et quand Emma l'embrassa elle sentit un malaise s'installer en elle. Le baiser était intense mais aussi doux. Jamais elles n'avaient échangé un tel baiser et cela fit peur à Regina. Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent elle sentit le souffle de la blonde contre ses lèvres. Elle pensa presque à s'écarter mais Emma agrippa ses fesses et la plaqua contre elle ce qui fit gémir Regina contre les lèvres de la blonde. Soudain l'aveu d'Emma et leur premier baiser de l'année fut oublié pour laisser place à la luxure du moment.

Le lendemain Helena marchait dans la Biblothèque à la cherche de Myka. Elle trouva l'autre élève dans la section métamorphose en train de chercher un livre, elle lui sourit quand la Serdaigle se tourna vers elle.

" Bonjour Myka. "

" Helena, salut. "

La Serpentard s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui demanda comment s'était passé ses vacances, elles discutèrent quelques minutes.

" Je voulais te remercier pour ton écharpe. Elle est magnifique. " Dit Helena en pensant au cadeau de Noel que lui avait offert Myka.

La Serdaigle rougit très légèrement.

" Merci à toi aussi pour les twizzlers... Comment tu as su que c'était mes préférés ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Helena lui sourit énigmatiquement sans lui avouer que c'était Claudia, la jeune sœur de Steve, qui lui avait dit. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé des Serpentard la jeune élève avait quelques fois prit le temps de parler à Helena.

" Secret ma chère. "

Myka fit la moue mais n'insista pas.

" En fait ces sucreries n'étaient pas ton vrai cadeau, je voulais te le donner en personne. "

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre sorcière lui tendit le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

" Helena je... "

" Ouvre le. "

La Préfète voulu protester mais le regard d'Helena l'en dissuada.

" Très bien. "

Myka défit le paquet pour trouver un livre. Lorsqu'elle lu le titre l'ouvrage faillit lui tomber des mains.

" La charmeuse de Cocatris par HG Wells. " Lu la Serdaigle avec émotion.

Elle passa sa main sur la couverture et pouvait voir que le livre était ancien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne pu en sortir.

" C'est une des premières éditions. " Dit Helena. " C'est un livre qu'elle a écrit pour le monde des sorciers... "

" Helena. " Respira Myka. " Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas accepter ! "

La Préfète lui tendit le livre les mains tremblantes mais Helena lui sourit gentiment.

" C'est un cadeau Myka. "

" Mais c'est trop... Je t'ai juste offert une écharpe et toi tu m'offres ça... "

" C'est pas un concours. Je veux que tu l'ais, s'il te plait. "

La Serdaigle ne pu résister plus longtemps et hocha la tête. Elle posa le livre près d'elle et l'élança vers son amie.

" Merci Helena. " Lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

La Serpentard sourit en passant ses bras dans le dos de l'autre élève.

" C'est surement le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert. " Murmura Myka à l'oreille d'Helena.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur s'accélérer en sentant la proximité de la bouche de la Préfète. Elles restèrent dans leur étreinte un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne serait convenable de le faire pour deux simples amies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Toute l'école était dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch pour voir le match du jour qui opposait les Gryffondor aux Serpentard. Les Lions étaient largement en tête avec Emma qui faisait des merveilles en tant que Poursuiveuse puisqu'elle affichait près de 60 points à elle toute seule. Près des buts Pete était aussi à son meilleur niveau n'ayant laissé passé que 30 points. Emma tenait le Souafle pour essayer de marquer un autre but lorsque soudain elle sentit une violente douleur dans le flanc gauche qui la propulsa de son ballet. La blonde n'avait pas vu le Cognard qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur elle.

Dans les gradins tout le monde se leva en tenant sa respiration à la vue de la chute de la Gryffondor. Regina écarquilla les yeux et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en la voyant tomber. L'impact avec le sol retentit en un bruit sec puis ce fut le silence dans le stade durant quelques instants. Emma ne bougeait plus allongée sur le sol. Deux professeurs se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'élève inconsciente. Regina serra ses mains avec force, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux piquer.

Elle vit une civière arriver pour emporter Emma à l'infirmerie tandis que le match repris son cours. Soudain l'envie de voir la blonde fut trop forte et Regina quitta les gradins rapidement. Sa cousine échangea un regard inquiet avec Elsa avant qu'elle ne parte à sa poursuite. Elle la rattrapa juste avant l'entrée du château.

" Regina ! " S'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet.

La brune se tourna vers Helena et cette dernière eut le souffle coupé en la voyant. Elle semblait désorientée, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

" Regina qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? "

La Préfète ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie. Elle-même elle n'en était pas sure, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était le corps inanimé d'Emma sur le terrain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle chute au Quidditch, elle en avait même vu les pires... Cependant elle voulait voir la blonde, elle était morte d'inquiétude et elle voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Cette réalité la frappa soudainement et elle se mit à trembler.

Helena qui la regardait toujours avec inquiétude s'approcha d'elle doucement.

" Regina ? "

Elle toucha l'épaule de sa cousine et elle vit sa mâchoire trembler.

" Tu veux rentrer dans le dortoir ? "

Regina jeta un regard brillant vers l'aile du château où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie d'y aller et l'implication de cet acte. Elle ferma les yeux en hochant difficilement de la tête puis se laissa entraîner jusqu'au cachot.

" Tu veux m'en parler ? " Demanda Helena un fois qu'elles furent assises sur son lit, les rideaux fermés pour plus d'intimité.

" Helena... " Dit Regina la voix tremblante.

Sa cousine se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la réconforter.

" Je suis là. "

Regina avait envie de pleurer, elle pouvait le sentir pourtant aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues. Helena quant à elle attendait que l'autre élève se sente capable de lui expliquer son comportement. Regina elle même s'était pas sure de comprendre sa réaction, après tout elle et Emma n'était pas amies, alors pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour elle ? Avoir des relations sexuelles avec la blonde était le seul contact qu'elles avaient, c'était quelque chose de purement physique, se dit-elle, sa préoccupation ne devrait pas avoir lieu... Et pourtant elle ne pouvait effacer l'image d'Emma de sa tête et son cœur battait toujours à vive allure.

" Je... On couche ensemble. "

Helena cru qu'elle avait mal entendu.

" Pardon quoi ? "

" Avec Emma, on couche ensemble... Depuis deux mois. "

" QUOI ? " S'exclama Helena.

Regina fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa cousine.

" Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée. "

" Oui je sais mais je ne pensais pas que vous... Attend tu étais avec elle le soir de Noël ? "

La Préfète hocha la tête.

" Wow, ça pour une surprise. "

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

" Deux mois hein ? " Dit Helena en lui lançant un sourire complice.

Regina lui rendit en rougissant.

" Je comprend pourquoi tu étais inquiète pour elle. "

Regina grimaça.

" Je ne devrais pas. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que c'est un arrangement purement physique, on est pas dans une relation ou quoi que se soit. "

Helena lui sourit gentiment.

" Tu ne peux pas passer deux mois à avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un que tu es censée détester sans que ça change rien Regina. "

Regina soupira les yeux dans le vague.

" C'était pour soulager la tension qu'il y avait entre nous à la base... Après c'était pour le plaisir, vraiment pour le plaisir. Ça me permettait d'oublier le stress des ASPIC, Hook, ma mère... "

La Préfète se mit à respirer plus rapidement.

" Et si, et si ma mère l'apprend... Par Merlin je suis foutue... "

La plus âgée vit que sa cousine commençait à paniquer.

" Hey, hey... Chut... Calme toi Regina. " Dit-elle en prenant ses mains. " Ta mère ne sait rien, vous avez été très discrète, regarde même moi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. "

" Ça c'est parce que tu étais trop préoccupée par Myka. "

" Ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre conversation. " Répondit Helena un peu durement.

Regina s'en aperçut et s'excusa rapidement.

" Ta mère ne l'apprendras pas. "

" Tu as raison car c'est finit maintenant. " Annonça-t-elle fermement.

" Quoi ? "

" J'arrête tout. "

" Tu ne crois pas que c'est exagéré ? "

" Pas du tout, tu l'as dit toi même je ne peux passer deux mois à coucher avec elle sans en ressentir... Des effets on va dire. Si j'arrête tout maintenant ça sera beaucoup plus simple. "

Helena la regarda septique sachant que non ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça.

" Regina tu es sure que... "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle fermement. " J'ai prit ma décision. "

Sa cousine savait au regard de la Préfète que la discussion était close, du moins pour le moment.

" Très bien. " Dit-elle en soupirant.

" Viens, on retourne au stade pour voir la fin du match. On peut encore mettre la tannée à ces Gryffondor. "

Helena se leva et la suivit en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et se dit que cette histoire n'allait peut être pas se finir de si tôt. Les deux sorcières arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Serpentard arracher la victoire à la dernière minute.

Une fête eut lieu dans la Salle Commune des serpents pour fêter cela.

" Félicitation Hans, si tu n'avais pas envoyé ce cognard sur Swan on aurait surement perdu ! " S'exclama un cinquième année.

Regina qui se tenait juste à côté faillit faire tomber son verre sous le regard légèrement inquiet de sa cousine. Hans sourit sans modestie et raconta comment il avait réussis à trouver la faille dans le jeux de la Gryffondor.

" En tout tu l'a bien eu, elle était KO. "

" Elle va mieux. " Dit Hook en rejoignant la conversation.

Hans se mit à rire et lui frappa l'épaule.

" Désolé d'avoir amochée ta chérie mec. "

Regina serra son verre et partie à l'opposé de la salle pour se calmer ne voulant plus entendre cette conversation. Quelques heures plus tard le Professeur Gold dû intervenir pour stopper la fête et dire à tout les Serpentard de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain Regina ignora Emma toute la journée, comme elles avaient l'habitude de faire. Cependant à la fin de la journée elle reçut un parchemin de sa part.

_Un peu de réconfort pour ma défaite ? Deuxième étage Salle d'histoire de la magie dans 20 minutes._

_Emma S._

La brune serra sa mâchoire en jetant un sort au parchemin pour le faire brûler. Elle passa le reste de sa journée avec Elsa laissant Emma seule au deuxième étage.

Après trois autres propositions refusées plus tard et plus aucun contact avec la Serpentard, Emma compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Regina. Elle essaya de se rappeler si elle avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu contrarier la brune mais ne trouva rien. Elle décida donc de se confronter à elle pour avoir une explication.

Un soir elle se cacha derrière une statue près des cachots en attendant que Regina passe, elle savait qu'Helena était en compagnie de Myka à la bibliothèque à cette période, c'était d'ailleurs souvent qu'elles se retrouvaient elles aussi. Emma n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps pour voir la brune marcher seule dans le couloir. D'un mouvement rapide elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce non loin.

Emma eut le confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Regina s'écarta rapidement d'elle quand elle eut verrouiller la porte.

" Qu'es ce qu'il te prend ? " Demanda la Serpentard vivement.

La blonde eut une sourire désabusé tout en croisant ses bras.

" C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander. "

Regina eut envie de faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas mais elle savait que cela n'allait servir à rien.

" Il fallait que ça s'arrête. "

" Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? "

" Ça ne nous n'apportais rien. "

Emma eut l'air offensée.

" C'est faux ! " Protesta-t-elle. " On le sait toutes les deux. " Continua-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle pouvait voir que Regina était mal à l'aise mais elle n'était pas sure de comprendre pourquoi.

" Peut importe. C'est finit. "

" J'ai quand même le droit à une explication. " S'emporta la blonde.

La Serpentard se tendit encore.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en devrais une. "

Emma émit un rire faux.

" Je t'en pris après la scène que tu as fait au Bal de Noël j'ai bien le droit à une explication Regina. "

" Quelle scène ? "

La blonde s'approcha dangereusement.

" Quand tu es partie parce que tu m'as vu avec Hook... "

" Pff. " Répondit-elle. " N'importe quoi. "

" Oh allez j'ai très bien vu que tu étais jalouse... Mais je te signale que c'est avec toi que j'ai finit la soirée pas avec lui. "

" Justement ! " Répondit-elle violemment.

Emma fronça les sourcils, se sentant perdue.

" C'était censé être juste... Je... "

Regina perdait ses mots ne voulant pas trop en dire.

" Regina. " Dit la Gryffondor d'une voix extrêmement douce. " Si tu veux arrêter, on arrête. Je ne ferais rien contre ta volonté. "

Emma soupira et la brune sentit sa gorge se serrer.

" Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. "

" Le match... Quand... S'il te plait je ne peux pas continuer, c'est trop risqué. "

La blonde essaya de comprendre ce que lui disait l'autre élève. Elle avait effectivement compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la période de son match de Quidditch, mais pourquoi le match en particulier... Soudain elle cru comprendre.

" Tu... Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? "

Le fait que Regina ne répondit pas voulait tout dire. Emma sentit son cœur s'arrêter et lui sourit.

" Regina. " Dit-elle en faisant un pas de plus.

Cependant la brune leva les mains et s'écarta vivement en voyant l'air heureux de la Gryffondor.

" Non... Emma je t'en pris. Stop. "

La blonde s'arrêta net.

" Je ne peux pas. "

" Mais moi aussi Regina je veux... "

" Non... Je... Je suis désolée. "

Regina lui lança un dernier regard d'excuse et s'enfuis de la salle sans qu'Emma ne fasse aucun un mouvement pour l'arrêter. La blonde s'assit sur une chaise se sentant soudainement fatiguée. Quand elle avait décidé d'avoir une conversation avec Regina se n'était pas du tout comment elle se l'était imaginée. Elle avait peu à peu développé une certaine affection pour la brune à force de se voir. Souvent après leurs ébats elles restaient quelques minutes pour parler, ce n'était rien de bien important mais juste des petites choses par ci par là et puis quand elles se donnaient des rendez-vous il arrivait qu'elles échangent des petits mots, bien souvent sarcastiques et remplis de piques. Depuis le début de leur étrange relation Emma avait d'ailleurs arrêté de chercher à avoir une autre relation, celle qu'elle entretenait avec Regina lui suffisait. Elle y avait bien réfléchit, elle n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête, en fait elle pensait même cette relation pouvait évoluer... Le tout était de convaincre Regina que cela valait le coup. Elle soupira en se levant pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, elle allait laissé un peu de temps à la Serpentard pour faire le point de leur conversation puis elle passerait à l'attaque... Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment.

Regina courait dans le couloir sans savoir où aller. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était courir, partir le plus loin d'ici possible et oublier cette conversation. Pourquoi fait-il qu'Emma soit si têtue ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'arrêter tout simplement ? Le regard heureux de la blonde quand elle avait compris qu'elle tenait à elle lui revint en mémoire et c'était douloureux... Merde, qu'es ce qu'elle avait fait ? D'ailleurs depuis quand elle appelait la blonde Emma et pas Swan ?

Soudain elle percuta un autre élève. Le deuxième année de Serdaigle se releva en bredouillant des excuses sachant qui il venait de faire tomber. Regina se releva en essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

" C'est bon. " Dit-elle à l'autre élève qui continuait à s'excuser.

Il hocha la tête et profita de sa chance pour partir. Regina soupira et sentit qu'elle avait repris ses esprits. Elle partie à la cuisine en aillant soudainement envie de manger une pomme comme réconfort. Les elfes furent très heureux de l'aider puis elle retourna dans les cachots sa baguette à la main se préparant à jeter un sort à Emma si elle se présentait. Cependant lorsqu'elle arriva sans encombra jusqu'à l'entrée de sa Salle Commune elle était, en fait, un peu déçue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Helena jeta un coup d'oeil à sa cousine qui mangeait à ses côtés. Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué sa relation avec Emma quelques jours plus tôt elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Elle comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter le fait qu'elle tenait à la Gryffondor plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais elle commençait à s'inquiéter maintenant. Regina poussait la nourriture dans son assiette plus qu'elle ne mangeait et Helena prit la décision de lui en parler dans la soirée quand elles seraient seules.

Helena leva les yeux vers les autres tables, elle laissa son regard se perdre quelques secondes sur la table des Serdaigle où se trouvait Myka qui parlait avec Steve, avant de poser son regard sur Emma à la table des Gryffondor. Elle était assise à côté de Pete qui semblait faire l'imbécile pour amuser les élèves aux alentours. De sa propre table elle pouvait voir que le blonde n'était pas aussi enthousiaste des bêtises de son ami qu'elle ne l'était à l'accoutumé. Elle se doutait que Regina avait mit fin à leur relation de plus rapidement possible après leur discussion et si elle ne se trompait pas Emma n'en était pas enchantée. Myka lui avait dit qu'elle avait été étrangement renfermée sur elle ces derniers jours.

" Regina. "

La Préfète leva les yeux de son devoir qu'elle était en train de finaliser sur son lit. Elle regarda sa cousine qui venait de l'interpeller assise sur le lit d'à côté.

" Oui ? "

Helena inspira calmement avant de reprendre la parole.

" Tu as parlé à Emma ? "

La plus âgée vit le corps de l'autre se tendre à la mention de la Gryffondor.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle de façon neutre.

" Et ? "

" Et quoi ? C'est finit. "

Helena grimaça au ton froid de sa réponse.

" Jusque comme ça ? "

" Oui. "

" Je vois. "

Regina fronça les sourcils perdent légèrement son air contrarié.

" Tu vois quoi ? "

" Si ça a été si facile d'arrêter pour elle, je vois pourquoi tu es... Hum... Un peu triste. "

" Je ne suis pas triste ! " S'exclama la Préfète.

Helena haussa les épaules et attendit de voir si sa cousine allait reprendre la parole. Elle se doutait bien que la conversation avec la blonde n'avait pas dû être si simple que Regina le laissait entendre.

" Elle ne voulait pas qu'on arrête. " Annonça Regina.

" Alors pourquoi ? "

La plus jeune ferma les yeux.

" Je ne sais pas. " Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. " Je... Je pense que j'ai peur. "

" De quoi ? "

" On est censée se détester, comme tous les membres de nos familles... " Commença Regina.

" Emma me semble plutôt rebelle... "

La Préfète se mit à rire avec nostalgie.

" Oui, oui elle l'est. "

Regina soupira.

" Mais pas moi... Je suis... je ne peux pas. Si ma mère l'apprenait... Elle serait folle contre moi et... Hook... Les Jones sont une famille puissante... "

" Les Swan aussi. " Répondit Helena en s'approchant de sa cousine. " Regina écoute moi. Emma et toi ça ne me semble pas si insensé et puis qui s'en souci ? Le plus important c'est de faire ce que toi tu veux, pas ta mère, pas les Jones. "

Helena prit les mains de l'autre élève dans ses siennes.

" Après le décès de mes parents je me suis rendu compte que la vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment. Il faut profiter de ce qu'elle nous offre. Et si ce qu'elle t'offre c'est Emma Swan alors prend la... Le reste tu verras après, peut être que la réaction de ta mère pourrait te surprendre et dans le pire des cas tu pourras toujours venir vivre avec moi. Ma porte te serra toujours ouverte. "

Regina qui sentait ses yeux humides lui sourit et se laissa entraîner dans une étreinte.

" Merci. " Murmura-t-elle. " Je vais y réfléchir. "

Et c'est ce que la Préfète fit pendant un moment. Elle pensa à sa mère qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir, depuis toujours elle avait tout son possible pour avoir l'approbation de Cora Mills et elle savait qu'avoir une relation avec Emma Swan n'était pas la meilleure idée. Elle se demanda ensuite comment réagirait sa grande sœur qui n'était fan non plus de la blonde de Gryffondor. La possibilité de se fâcher avec Cora et Zelena valait-il le coup ? Après tout que ressentait-elle vraiment pour Emma ? L'attraction physique c'était sur, elle n'avait aucun doute dessus, il y avait aussi une certaine affection pour la sorcière en général. Mais était-ce suffisant ?

La réponse lui vint lors d'un coup de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Emma était là avec les autres Gryffondor, elle venait de réussir à contrer une attaque de leur professeur sous le regard admiratif de toute la classe. En voyant son succès la blonde eut un sourire heureux qui fit oublier à Regina de respirer correctement pendant une seconde. Ce sourire elle l'avait déjà vu quelques fois quand elles étaient toutes les deux, mais maintenant elle se rappela qu'il lui manquait et à quel point elle voulait le voir à nouveau.

Soudain Hook s'approcha d'Emma pour la féliciter. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la Gryffondor et lui parlait de bien trop près à son gout. Regina serra les mâchoires devant cette scène. Elle prit conscience à cet instant qu'à tout moment Emma pouvait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Cette idée lui fut douloureusement insupportable. Elle prit donc sa décision.

Elle attendit le soir pour passer à l'action. Elle commença par accompagner Helena jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle devait retrouver Myka. Elle était tentée de dire à sa cousine de suivre ses propres conseils pour avancer avec la Serdaigle mais préféra s'abstenir, se doutant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Regina se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor en espérant croiser la blonde, qui ne quittait plus ses pensées ces derniers temps, en effet elle savait que le vendredi soir l'équipe des Lions avait un entrainement de Quidditch. Elle fut rapidement récompensée en voyant les joueurs avec leur ballet qui rentrait. Ils étaient trempés et certains étaient même recouvert de boue. Le cœur de Regina s'emballa en voyant Emma qui fermait la marche, visiblement dans ses pensées. La Serpentard se glissa dans un coin pour ne pas être vu des Gryffondor et d'un mouvement de baguette elle jeta un sort au ballet d'Emma qui lui échappa des mains.

" Merde ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

Pete se retourna et ricana avant de reprendre de repartir. Il voyait bien que son amie était un peu déconnectée ses derniers temps et cette maladresse l'amusa. Emma leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la réaction de son coéquipier et se dirigea vers son ballet pour le ramasser. Elle eut tout juste le temps de refermer sa main sur le manche que quelqu'un l'entraîna dans le placard à ballet le plus proche. Emma n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle sentit qu'on l'embrassait. L'odeur, le corps et la façon d'embrasser ne laissa aucun doute à la blonde sur l'auteur de l'autre personne.

" Je savais que tu allais craquer. " Murmura Emma contre ses lèvres en souriant.

Regina s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils.

" Vraiment ? "

" Oui, ce qu'on avait été trop intense pour qu'on puisse y renoncer. "

La brune sourit et se pencha vers elle.

" Je suppose que tu as raison. "

" Hum... J'aime quand tu dit ça. " Répondit la blonde avant de combler l'espace qui les séparait.

Emma était totalement mouillée et Regina pouvait sentir la boue sur son équipement de Quidditch, la blonde dû s'en rendre compte car elle se sépara rapidement d'elle.

" Je suis désolée, je vais te tacher et je ne dois pas sentir la rose... "

" J'en ai complètement rien à faire. "

Emma se mit à rire et posa son front contre celui de l'autre élève. Elles étaient toujours dans une relative obscurité et l'espace réduit que leur offrait le placard.

" Donc... Euh... " Commença la Gryffondor, légèrement hésitante. " Ça veut dire quoi pour nous ? "

Elle passa ses mains sur les flancs de Regina et pu la sentir frissonner, un léger sourire se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres.

" Ça veut dire que j'étais jalouse de Hook. "

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit encore plus.

" Enlève moi ce sourire... " Grommela la brune.

Emma se mit à rire et l'embrassa rapidement.

" Tu n'as rien à craindre. "

Le cœur de Regina s'emballa à nouveau et elle eut la soudaine envie de lui parler de sa mère et de son engagement vers le père Jones.

" Il ne me plait pas du tout. " Continua Emma. " En fait... "

Elle se stoppa quelques instants.

" Oui ? "

" J'avais prévu d'essayé de te séduire à nouveau... Mais j'avais aussi vraiment espoir que tu craques. "

Cette fois ce fut Regina qui se mit à rire.

" C'est fait. "

" Ouais. "

" Ouais. "

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles.

" Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas arrêter ? " Demanda la Serpentard au bout d'un moment.

" Parce que je sentais qu'on avait quelque chose. "

Emma ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet mais cela sembla suffire à l'autre sorcière.

" Ok. "

" Donc on est... Genre ensemble ? " Demanda Emma.

" Oui. "

" Cool. "

Soudain elles se mirent à rire au manque d'éloquence de leur conversation et Regina tira la Gryffondor contre elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde sans aucune chance de la laisser partir mais Emma soupira de plaisir contre elle, montrant ainsi son approbation. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant qu'Emma ne reprenne la parole.

" Je devrais y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter. "

" Très bien. "

La Gryffondor se pencha une dernière fois sur elle avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard et d'en sortir. Regina la regarda partir le regard brillant et un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle se jeta rapidement un sort pour enlever l'humidité et la boue de ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers les cachots le cœur léger en se disant qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision.

Lorsqu'Helena arriva dans leurs dortoirs moins d'une heure après elle, elle sourit en voyant sa cousine.

" Tu m'as l'air heureuse. " Annonça-t-elle.

Regina leva les yeux de son livre et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Helena jeta un coup d'œil et en voyant qu'elles étaient encore seules dans le dortoir elle s'assit impatiemment sur le lit de l'autre sorcière.

" Raconte moi ! " Dit-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Sa cousine se mit à rire en la voyant suspendu à ses lèvres avant de se mettre légèrement à rougir en pensant à Emma.

" J'ai vu Emma. "

Helena faisait presque des bons sur elle même tant elle avait envie de savoir la suite de l'histoire. Regina sembla s'en rendre compte car elle marqua une pause volontairement trop longue.

" Et ? "

" Et... " Commença-t-elle en sentant ses joues rouges. " On est... En quelque sort ensemble. "

Le sourire que lui offrit Helena illumina la pièce.

" C'est génial ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Oui. " Répondit sa cousine, soudainement timide.

L'autre élève continuait de sourire mais préféra ne pas poser de questions supplémentaires pour autant. Car même si elle était heureuse pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. En effet qu'allait-il se passait si Cora apprenait la relation de sa fille et la fille de sa famille rivale ?

Lorsque les deux sorcières se croisèrent dans le couloir le jour d'après, elles se jetèrent un simple coup d'œil. Mais Helena pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de bien plus et à l'air curieux de Pete il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était au courant lui aussi. Le joueur de Quiddicth et la Serpentard échangèrent un regard complice durant un bref instant à leur tour.

En début d'après-midi Helena rejoignit Myka à la Bibliothèque. La Serdaigle était assise par terre, le dos contre la section Potions avec un livre sous les yeux. Helena sentit un sourire s'afficher automatiquement à cette vue qui n'était pas inédite à ses yeux. L'autre élève appréciait lire à même le sol. Elle lui avait un jour dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire ainsi dans la Bibliothèque de son père quand elle était jeune.

Helena prit place à ses côtés en silence. Myka leva les yeux de son livre pour la saluer, elle ne pu empêcher un frisson en sentant l'autre élève si proche d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Helena à sa droite.

" Qu'es ce que tu lis ? " Demanda la Serpentard.

" Le Fantôme de Canterville. "

Helena hocha la tête.

" Oscar Wilde. "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en fermant le livre." J'avais envie de me détendre un peu entre deux parchemins. "

La Serpentard laissa échapper un léger rire qui envoya les papillons dans le ventre de Myka.

" Tu as finit le livre que je t'ai offert ? " Demanda Helena.

" Non... Il ne me reste que quelques chapitres, je veux les apprécier. "

Les deux élèves restèrent assises de longues minutes à parler littérature avec entrain. Peu à peu la conversation dériva jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouve à parler d'Emma. Helena n'était pas sure que son amie soit au courant pour la blonde et Regina, elle préféra donc s'abstenir de lui en parler, même quand Myka lui annonça qu'elle semblait de meilleure humeur depuis la veille.

" Emma en a parlé à qui ? " Demanda Helena à Regina le soir même.

Sa cousine se tourna vers elle surprise. Les deux Serpentard se baladaient dans le parc juste avant l'heure du repas et Helena était curieuse de savoir qui était au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Emma et Regina.

" Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? "

Helena haussa épaules.

" Ce matin Pete vous a regardait en souriant étrangement et Myka m'a fait une remarque cet après-midi. "

" Je vois. " Répondit la Préfète en regardant le lac. " Je suppose qu'elle leur a dit. "

" Ou qu'ils ont deviné tout seul. "

" Peut-être. "

Regina sembla un peu inquiète tout à coup.

" Je lui en parlerai. "

Les deux élèves continuèrent à se promener dans le parc quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour manger. Regina passa le repas dans ses pensées, elle s'inquiétait de savoir qui savoir pour elle et la Gryffondor. Elle lui en parla le lendemain lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seules après le couvre feu dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Emma lui assura que seuls ses amis proches étaient au courant, à savoir Pete, Myka et Steve, et que pour rien au monde ils n'allaient l'ébruiter. La blonde comprenait aussi le besoin de garder leur relation secrète, surtout aux yeux de Cora.

Regina savait qu'elle devait lui parler de l'arrangement de sa mère avec les Jones, mais elle parvenait pas à aborder le sujet, surtout quand elles étaient seules face aux étoiles et qu'Emma l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Les deux élèves continuèrent de se retrouver presque tout les jours et s'envoyaient des messages aussi souvent que possible. Plus le temps passait et plus elles s'attachaient à l'autre, si bien que parfois elles en oubliaient le reste. C'est ainsi qu'un soir alors qu'elles devaient chacune retourner dans leurs dortoirs elles s'embrassèrent dans le couloir qu'elles pensaient vide. Cependant elles ne virent pas Victor Whale arriver. Le Serpentard s'arrêta net en voyant leur étreinte puis recula lentement au croisement du couloir.

" A demain. " Entendit-il de la part de la brune.

" A demain. " Lui répondit la blonde d'une voix heureuse.

Victor leva un sourcil en souriant. Il compta jusqu'à cinq avant de s'engager à nouveau dans le couloir. Regina qui avait les yeux brillants et le reste d'un sourire sur ses lèvres se figea un bref instant.

" Victor ? "

" Bonsoir Regina. " Annonça-t-il.

Il fit leva les yeux et aperçut au loin la chevelure blonde d'Emma.

" C'est pas Swan ? "

Il vit avec satisfaction l'autre élève serrer les dents.

" On est après le couvre feu... "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupée. " Dit-elle.

" Je n'en doute pas. " Répondit-il la voix tintée de malice.

Regina le regarda curieusement mais il lui sourit gentiment, comme elle était toujours sur un nuage après sa rencontre avec Emma elle se laissa convaincre que tout était normal.

Cependant le lendemain après-midi elle comprit à quel point elle avait tord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain en fin après-midi Helena et Regina étaient assises dans le parc tout comme la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard. Elles parlaient tranquillement des cours à venir et du prochain de match de Quidditch quand la Préfète vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un arriver vers elles d'un pas décidé. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Instinctivement elle se leva pour lui faire face.

Cora Mills était une figure connue du monde sorcier et sa présente dans le Collège était pour le moins inhabituelle, donc la plupart des étudiants aux alentours se tournèrent vers elle. La sorcière s'arrêta devant sa fille visiblement énervée avec un parchemin à la main.

" Regina. " Dit-elle la voix tintée de colère.

L'élève sentit son cœur s'emballer en quelques secondes en voyant l'état de sa mère.

" Mère ? Mais qu'es ce que... "

" Je suis venue dès que je l'ai appris. " La coupa-t-elle en désignant le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main.

L'élève fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil, elle compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre que quelqu'un avait envoyé à sa mère. Peu à peu autour d'eux la foule se faisait plus grande, chacuns voulant assister au spectacle.

" Je voulais savoir si c'était vrai... "

Cora laissa un bref silence mais pénible pour sa fille.

"... Que tu avais une relation avec la fille Swan. "

Regina écarquilla les yeux et la panique s'inscrivit sur son visage. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle en essayant de comprendre comment sa mère pouvait être au courant d'une telle information, elles avaient bien fait attention... Soudain la réponse lui vint en tête.

" Victor... " Murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut l'aveu qu'attendait sa mère car elle explosa de colère.

" Oui Victor ! Mais ce n'est pas le but ici ! Regina... Comment as-tu osé trahir notre famille ? "

L'élève ouvrit sa bouche tremblante pour répondre mais à nouveau sa mère ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion.

" Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, sinon tu vas... "

" Mrs Mills. "

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix de Mrs Frederic. La Directrice se tenait non loin de Cora sans que personne ne sache comment elle était arrivée ici. Cora la regarda un instant, la tension entre les deux femmes était presque palpable.

" Mrs Frederic. "

" Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, je vous rappelle que les parents n'ont pas le droit interférer dans la vie des élèves lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard sauf s'il y a une urgence. Et la vie amoureuse de votre fille n'est en aucun cas une urgence. "

Cora sera la mâchoire un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille.

" Ce n'est pas finit. " Lança-t-elle à la Serpentard.

Regina ne répondit pas à sa mère, elle était encore trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cora s'en alla et les élèves s'écartèrent tous pour la laisser passer.

" Regina. " Murmura Helena en prenant délicatement le poignet de sa cousine.

La Préfète leva des yeux brillants vers elle.

" Viens. "

Elle entraîna Regina vers le château sous le regard des autres élèves qui étaient toujours là. Helena vit Claudia non loin et se dirigea vers elle.

" Va chercher Emma, dit lui qu'on est dans la Salle d'histoire de la magie du deuxième étage. "

La jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête avec vigueur avant de s'élancer à son tour vers le château. Elle la trouva avec Pete, Myka et Steve en train de travailler dans leur salle d'étude habituelle.

" Emma. " Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

La blonde se tourna vers elle pour l'accueillir avec le sourire.

" Helena m'envoie. "

Myka leva les yeux à la mention de la Serpentard mais Claudia était concentrée sur la joueuse de Quidditch.

" La mère à Regina vient de débarquer... "

Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la mention de la sorcière.

" Elle a dit qu'elle était au courant pour toi et Regina. "

La Gryffondor se leva soudainement de sa chaise.

" Par Merlin. "

Elle prit Claudia par les épaules.

" Où est-elle ? "

" Au deuxième étage dans la salle d'histoire de la magie... "

Emma se mit à courir vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la Serpentard. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux regards qu'elle reçut de la part de certains élèves qu'elle croisait, son seul objectif était le deuxième étage. Une fois son objectif attend elle trouva Regina assise sur une table avec Helena à ses côtés.

" Regina. " Dit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

La Serpentard leva les yeux vers elle. Les deux élèves se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne jette un coup d'œil à Helena et que Regina ne regarde ailleurs. C'était la première fois qu'il y avoir une tierce personne entre elles. La plus âgée dû s'en rendre compte car elle se racla la gorge discrètement pour essayer de faire partir la tension.

" Es-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse ? " Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Regina la regarda avec inquiétude n'étant pas très partisane de cette idée.

" Oui s'il te plait. " Répondit Emma.

Helena la regarda quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine. La Préfète n'avait pas l'air rassurée mais lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire de partir. Emma attendit qu'Helena soit partie pour faire le moindre geste envers l'autre élève. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Regina pour la sortir de ses pensées, elle croisa son regard incertain et douloureusement remplis de larmes.

" Regina ? "

La Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Emma s'approcha doucement d'elle et décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Regina se laissa faire entièrement se perdant dans l'étreinte que lui offrait la blonde. Elle pleura quelques instants pour soulager la tension qui était en elle depuis sa rencontre avec sa mère.

" Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " Demanda Emma une fois que la brune fut calmée.

Regina soupira en se détachant d'elle.

" Ma mère est venue pour me dire qu'elle savait pour nous. Elle était très énervée mais elle a n'a pas eu le temps de dire grand chose car Mrs Frederic s'est interposée et la faire partir. "

" Mais comment était-elle au courant ? "

" Je pense que Victor nous a surpris l'autre soir et qu'il lui a dit. "

Emma se passa la main sur le visage.

" Par Merlin je suis désolée, on aurait dû être plus prudente. "

Regina eut un sourire triste.

" Oui, mais je pense que ça se serait sut tôt ou tard. "

" J'aurais préféré tard que tôt. " Ironisa la Gryffondor.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à rire quelques instants.

" Ce qui m'inquiète que ça a fait une scène devant tout le monde, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça habituellement. Elle préfère que les gens ne sachent pas quand ça va mal, elle dit que c'est une forme de faiblesse, elle déteste la faiblesse. "

" Elle a dû agir sur un coup de tête. "

" Oui, c'est ce qu'à dit Helena, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre pour le coup, ça m'inquiète. "

Emma lui prit délicatement le main pour lui montrer son soutient.

" Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire ? "

" Je peux toujours lui dire que Victor a menti et qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous... Bien sûr il faudrait aussi arrêter de se voir pour ne pas éveiller les soupons. "

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi franche de sa part.

" Oui... Oui on peut... " Murmura Emma même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire.

Regina lui serra la main et la blonde leva ses yeux vers elle.

" Tu veux faire quoi l'an prochain ? " Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

" Je... " Commença Regina. " Ma mère voulait me faire rentrer au Ministère dans le service du Mangenmagot. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé... Toi tu veux faire quoi ? "

" Je... "

Elle se mit à rougir quelques secondes et Emma sourit devant cette réaction.

" N'ai pas honte. "

" J'aimerais faire une formation de magicozoologiste. "

La blonde sourit de plus belle.

" Je voulais aller en Amérique où une amie à ma mère a une maison. Mes parents sont d'accord pour que j'y aille, je veux faire ma formation d'Auror là bas. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Je suis sure que tu pourras être magicozoologiste là bas. "

" Mais... " Commença-t-elle.

Cependant Emma ne la laissa pas finir.

" Ecoute Regina, rien à changé pour moi. Je ne veux toujours pas qu'on arrête de se voir, je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Une fois encore si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment je ne t'en empêcherais pas, je comprend que c'est compliqué pour toi à cause de ta mère. Mais cette fois ci je t'offre une porte de sortie. "

Une fois encore la brune se trouva sans voix quelques instants.

" Je t'en pris... Viens avec moi en Amérique. " Continua la Gryffondor.

" Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est... "

Regina voyait Emma qui la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'espoir, elle savait pas quoi répondre à la blonde, son cœur battait trop vite. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses pour elle en si peu de temps. Elle était perdue. Enfin presque perdue... Elle fit la seule chose qui semblait avoir du sens pour elle à cet instant : elle embrassa Emma.

" C'est une grosse décision, es-ce que je peux te donner ma réponse plus tard ? " Lui demanda-t-elle quand elles se séparèrent.

La Gryffondor sourit légèrement.

" Oui, bien sûr. "

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Regina sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre la bataille qui faisait rage en elle. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait laisser la blonde partir sans elle.

" Dans l'immédiat on fait quoi si quelqu'un nous demande si on est ensemble ? " Question la Gryffondor.

" Que c'est pas ses affaires... "

" Et si c'est mes parents ? "

Soudain Regina sembla réaliser l'ampleur de la situation et s'écarta d'Emma.

" Par Merlin, tes parents j'avais complètement oublié ! Merlin... Je suis désolée... "

Les yeux de la Serpentard s'humidifièrent à nouveau.

" Hey... C'est pas grave, ils... Ils comprendront, je veux dire... "

" Je sais qu'ils sont pas ma mère mais si... "

Emma posa ses mains sur les épaules de Regina.

" Ils comprendront... Et même s'ils ne le font pas j'irait en Amérique quand même voir Ruby. "

" Tu... Tu es sure ? "

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. "

La brune hocha la tête doucement.

" Donc si demain j'ai envie de venir de te parler dans la cours je peux venir le faire ? " Demanda Emma.

Regina soupira.

" Quoiqu'on fasse toute l'école doit penser qu'on est ensemble... "

La Gryffondor sourit.

"... Autant leur montrer qu'ils ont raison pour une fois. "

" Tu es sûre ? "

La Préfète hocha la tête.

" Mais je n'aime pas les grandes démonstrations d'affection en public pour autant. " L'avertie-t-elle.

Emma se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser. Elles sortirent de la classe quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver Helena assise non loin de là. Elle sourit en les voyant sortir mains dans la mains.

" Bon... Euh... Je vous laisse. " Dit la blonde, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise devant la sorcière la plus âgée.

Regina lui lança un sourire moqueur sachant qu'Emma était légèrement impressionnée par sa cousine. Cette dernière dû s'en rendre compte car elle sourit à son tour.

" Attend, je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé toi non plus. On pourrait aller à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que les autres élèves finissent leur repas. "

Emma hocha la tête, n'ayant soudainement pas envie de voir le regard des autres sur elle quand elle rentrerait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Regina voire seule. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait assez de questions et de remarques pour les jours à venir.

" D'accord. " Répondit-elle sachant qu'elle avait faim.

Les trois sorcières partirent donc en direction de la cuisine sans croiser le moindre élève. Cependant dans la Grande Salle il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation sur toutes les lèvres et c'était bien d'elles dont tout le monde parlait. Emma envoya un mot à ses amis pour qu'ils la rejoignent après leur dîner en toute tranquillité dans une partie extérieure du château qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement tandis qu'Helena et Regina partirent directement dans leur dortoir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin ce fut un retour à la réalité pour les deux élèves. Emma se retrouva cernée par presque tous les Gryffondor de dernier cycle qui lui posèrent des milliers de questions. Heureusement pour elle Pete était avec elle et ils parvinrent arriver jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné sans trop d'encombres. Regina quant à elle reçut beaucoup de regards moqueurs et offensés de la part des Serpentard. Le pire fut Killian qui semblait à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort et Victor qui la regardait comme s'il était fier de lui. Regina lui aurait d'ailleurs jeter un sort s'il n'y avait pas eu Helena pour s'interposer. Seul Elsa vint avec elles comme si de rien était.

Regina et Helena partirent à Pré-Au-Lard dès la fin de matinée pour échapper aux regards des élèves. Le village de sorcier semblait encore ignorant de sa situation avec Emma. Cependant cela ne dura pas car Cora s'interposa devant elles juste avant qu'elles n'entrent dans Les Trois Balais.

" Je t'avais dit qu'on avait pas finit Regina. " Annonça-t-elle froidement.

Zelena arriva quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement mal à l'aise. Regina sentit son souffle s'accélérer, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire ici. Cependant son secours arriva quand même : une main se glissa dans la sienne.

" Bonjour Mrs Mills. " Dit Emma tout aussi froidement.

Regina se tourna vers la blonde avec surprise. La Gryffondor lui lança un rapide coup d'œil pour la mettre en confiance, puis elles reportèrent leur attention vers la sorcière qui se trouvait en face. Cora les regardait avec mépris. Helena se tenait un peu plus loin, elle décida de ne pas intervenir dans ce combat mais était prête à agir à tout moment s'il le fait, cependant elle eut l'intuition que la présence d'Emma allait changer la bonne.

" Miss Swan. "

Les poils de cette dernière s'hérissèrent immédiatement. Cora la dévisagea avant de regarder leurs mains liées.

" Donc c'est vrai... J'avais quand même toujours un stupide espoir que cela n'était qu'un mal entendu, mais une fois encore tu m'as déçue. Tu es tombée bien bas Regina. "

La Serpentard serra les dents avant de parler, mais Emma fut plus rapide.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. "

Cora leva un sourcil légèrement amusée.

" Et je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé ton avis. "

" Pourtant vous allez l'avoir, car vous voyez je suis majeure tout comme Regina. Elle peut donc prendre ses propres décisions. "

" Je vois, et bien elles ne sont vraiment pas des plus judicieuses. "

Zelena suivait la scène d'un peu plus loin et vit Emma qui allait répondre à nouveau, cependant cette fois Regina lui coupa la parole.

" Mère... "

Cora qui s'était concentrée sur la blonde croisa le regard de sa fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle y vit de la détermination. Sa fille inspira un grand coup et fit un pas vers elle.

" Emma a raison, ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi... "

" Et les Jones ? Tu y a pensé ? "

La Gryffondor se tourna vers Regina en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que la famille Jones venait faire dans la conversation. La brune sembla blêmir, Cora s'en rendit compte et elle se mit à rire.

" Oh, tu ne lui as pas dit ? "

" Dit quoi ? " Demanda la blonde.

" Emma... " Répondit Regina d'une petite voix, mais elle ne put finir car sa mère s'empressa de répondre à la question de l'élève.

" Regina et Killian sont destinés à se marier. "

Emma sentit la main de Regina se serrer dans la sienne.

" Il en est hors de question ! " Grogna la brune. " Je ne me mariais jamais avec lui ! "

Inconsciemment Cora recula d'un pas devant la réponse de sa fille. Jamais elle s'était opposée si ouvertement à elle. Emma quant à elle se sentait perdue, ne connaissant pas cet arrangement. Elle se demanda depuis quand ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre mais décida de demander à Regina plus tard car ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

" Regina... " L'avertit-elle.

" Non mère, écoute moi. Je ne me mariais jamais avec Kilian car je ne l'aime pas. Je veux être avec Emma et c'est elle que j'aim... j'ai envie d'être et c'est avec elle que je serait ! "

" Pas tant que tu seras sous mon toit. "

Regina sourit sarcastiquement.

" C'est parfait alors. Je ne viendrais plus au manoir. "

Cora écarquilla les yeux.

" Quoi ? Non Regina tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. "

" Oh que si mère. Tu peux dire au Jones que je ne ferais jamais partie de leur famille tout comme je ne fais plus partie de la tienne. "

Cora regarda autour d'elle pour un quelconque soutient, une petite foule s'était rassemblée composée principalement d'étudiants mais elle n'en connaissait aucun sauf Helena qui avait les bras croisé et abordait une expression fière. Il semblait donc qu'elle ne recevrait aucune aide de la part de la jeune femme. Elle défia son autre fille du regard quelques instants. Zelena grimaça mais s'approcha de sa sœur.

" Regina, je t'en pris réfléchis y. "

" C'est tout réfléchit. " Répondit-elle sans flancher puis elle leva les yeux vers Cora" Je ne reviendrais plus au manoir et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi pour la moment."

Regina rayonnait de puissance face à sa mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait enfin pu dire ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur et par Merlin que c'était bon. L'air ahurit de Cora n'était qu'un bonus et pour mettre un point final à la situation elle tourna les talons entraînant Emma avec elle, laissant sa mère seule au milieu de Pré-Au-Lard sans voix.

Emma se laissa entraîner gracieusement par l'autre sorcière jusqu'au château où de nombreux élèves les virent marcher mains dans la mains. Regina avançait la tête haute comme si tout lui appartenait et personne n'osa lui faire la moindre réflexion. La blonde quant à elle marchait tranquillement à ses côtés amusée de voir les réactions de ses camarades.

Helena regarda sa cousine partir loin de sa mère avec fierté. Elle était heureuse que quelqu'un ait enfin remis Cora à sa place... Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Zelena mais elle réussis à savoir ce que pensait la rousse. Les deux sorcières transplanèrent rapidement en voyant la foule qui commençait à parler. La Serpentard décida de partir vers Poudlard à son tour quand elle croisa Claudia. Elle sourit à la jeune sorcière et la rejoignit sous le regard heureux de la jeune Gryffondor.

Emma suivit Regina jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ce qui leur donna un peu d'intimité. La brune se tourna vers la Gryffondor et l'embrassa avec passion. Cette dernière pouvait sentir toute la tension et l'adrénaline que venait de lui apporter la confrontation avec sa mère dans le baiser et elle gémit sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elles se séparèrent Regina abordait un sourire qui illuminait son visage et la blonde n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire à son tour.

" J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir prit ta défende devant ta mère. " Commença-t-elle.

" Tu veux rire ? C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussis à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. "

Regina se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

" Merci. Si tu savais de combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça ! "

" D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Hook ? "

La Serpentard soupira puis elle s'assit sur le rebord de la tour d'Astronomie et attendit qu'Emma la rejoigne avant de reprendre la parole.

" Ma mère et le père de Hook sont très proches et il y a quelques temps ils nous ont informé qu'on allait se marier pour unir nos deux familles. "

Le blonde grimaça.

" Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? "

" Jamais. " Répondit l'autre sorcière avec franchise.

" Et pourquoi ? "

Regina se mit à jouer avec ses mains.

" Parce que je n'y ai jamais cru. Je veux dire il y a un temps je pensais que Kilian et toi vous alliez... "

Emma eu un air dégoutté.

" Et honnêtement j'ai toujours su au plus profond de moi que j'allais trouver une échappatoire, du moins je l'espérais... " Continua la brune.

" C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une échappatoire ? "

" Quoi ? Non... Non... Tu es... "

Regina ne su quoi répondre.

" Tu es... Ma... Non, non tu n'es certainement pas une échappatoire. Je suis avec toi parce que c'est ce que je veux. "

" Je suis ta petite amie donc. "

La Préfète sourit.

" Oui, ma petite amie. "

" Et tu ne vas pas te marier avec Hook. "

" Non... Jamais, parce que je suis avec toi. "

" Bon. Parfait, je suis contente qu'on ai mit ça au clair. " Répondit Emma avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elles se détachèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Regina posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde. Emma eut envie de lui demander si elle souvenait qu'elle avait presque dit devant tout le monde qu'elle l'aimait... Et voulait savoir si c'était vrai ou dit dans le feu de l'action.

" Tu n'as pas reçut de lettre de tes parents ou quoi que se soit qui puisse dire qu'ils savent ? " Demanda la Serpentard.

" Non, toujours pas. " Répondit la blonde, laissant ses questions sur la nature profonde de leurs sentiments pour plus tard.

Ce courrier arriva le lendemain, quand Emma vit la chouette de ses parents elle su qu'ils étaient au courant. Étrangement Regina ne reçut aucune lettre de la part de sa mère mais plutôt de sa sœur. A travers la Grande Salle elles échangèrent un regard. Emma lui offrit un léger sourire puis rangea sa lettre dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, ne voulant pas la lire dans l'immédiat. Ce fut le contraire pour la brune qui se leva, rapidement suivit par Helena, pour lire sa lettre au calme. Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur les deux élèves qui quittaient le petit déjeuné en avance, mais elles marchaient toujours la tête haute comme si de rien était. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un recoin du château où elles savaient que personnes ne viendrait les déranger puis Regina ouvrit la lettre de sa sœur.

_Ma chère Regina,_

_Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de réellement parler hier donc je t'écris cette lettre pour te faire part de mes sentiments à propos de la situation actuelle. Quand mère m'a dit pour toi et Emma j'ai été confuse, d'un côté je n'y croyait pas mais étrangement d'un autre c'était logique pour moi. Il y a toujours eut une étrange connexion entres vous deux sans que je ne comprenne exactement quoi, mais en vous voyant toutes les deux c'était clair pour moi : vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. Il semblerait que le destin ait le sens de l'humour..._

_Mère par contre c'est une autre histoire. Elle est complètement folle depuis qu'on a quitté Pré-Au-Lard. Elle s'est enfermée dans son repaire pendant des heures... J'en ai profité pour aller dans ta chambre pour prendre la plupart de tes affaires. Heureusement car mère à tous brûlé dans ta chambre quand elle est sortie du sous-sol ! Je garde tes affaires précieusement jusqu'à ce que tu viennes les chercher un jour ou que je te les apporte moi même, car je crois que mère veut jeter un sort pour t'empêcher de revenir. Comme je te le disais elle n'est pas vraiment elle même en ce moment..._

_Elle ne sait pas que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre et je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu n'y répondes pas, on ne sait jamais. Cependant j'ai envie de te parler de vive voix, pourrais-tu être à minuit dans ta Salle Commune ? J'ai de la Poudre de Cheminette._

_Je suis désolée qu'on doive se cacher de mère mais je ne peux pas laisser seule... Tu me manqueras horriblement mais je veux ton bonheur par dessus tout et s'il doit être avec Emma qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Je t'aime petite sœur,_

_Zelena._

Regina se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait quand Helena passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans une étreinte. C'était des larmes de soulagement qui ne durèrent pas mais elle se resta tout de même quelques instants dans les bras de l'autre Serpentard pour profiter du confort qu'elle lui offrait.

La Préfète retrouva Emma dans le parc un peu plus tard ce soir là.

" C'était une lettre de tes parents ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. "

Un léger silence s'installa.

" Ils disaient quoi ? "

La blonde grimaça et sortie la lettre de sa poche.

" Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eut le courage de l'ouvrir... "

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

" Pour une Gryffondor c'est étrange... "

Emma la poussa gentiment avec l'aide de son épaule.

" Je sais mais... "

Elle leva les yeux vers la brune.

" Toi c'était qui ? "

" Zelena... Elle disait que ma mère était en colère, ce qui n'était pas une nouvelle et qu'elle avait tout fait brûler dans ma chambre mais Zelena a réussis à sauver quelques unes de mes affaires. Apparemment ma mère va aussi jeter un sort pour que je en rentre plus chez moi. "

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, se sentant soudainement coupable. Dans l'hypothèse où se ses parents de soient pas d'accord avec sa relation avec Regina, elle savait que jamais ils ne feraient une telle chose.

" Regina je suis désolée. "

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Emma se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa chastement.

" Voyons la réaction de mes parents alors. "

Sans surprise pour la Serpentard, les parents de sa petite amie furent très compréhensif et désagréablement mielleux dans leur lettre. Cependant c'était agréable d'avoir une certaine approbation pour Regina. Emma leva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de savoir que ses parents n'étaient pas fâchés contre elle, mais elle se sentait aussi coupable vis à vis de la brune qui n'avait pas eut cette chance de la part de sa mère.

" Regina je... "

" Ça va aller. "

" Tu es sure ? "

" Oui. "

La blonde continua de la regarder incertaine quand elles furent interrompu par le Professeur Gold.

" Il est l'heure d'aller en classe. "

Le couple se tourna vers leur professeur qui les regardait étrangement. Regina se sentit mal à l'aise en se levant. Elle savait qu'il avait été un ami de sa mère et elle se demanda si elle lui avait demandé de la surveiller pour elle.


End file.
